I'm In Love With Someone Else
by LionessJ
Summary: "I know it's not right, but I'm in love with you Bella. I always have been. I thought I could live with the idea that I was just trying to do right by your sister, but it's only caused more damage. I can't go another second living a lie or hurting someone else. But, whether you want me here or not I'm going to protect you."- Rated M for Sexual Content & Abuse
1. Alice & Jasper

_**Chapter One: Alice & Jasper**_

* * *

"Mrs. Alice Hale..." The PA called from the kitchen.

Her body spurred into gooseflesh at the sound of lover's smooth voice. Unbidden, a sly smile that demonstrated the edge of her teeth creeps onto her face. Alice saunters her way towards her lover, anticipation making her core tighten. She slides her hand through the open door way, heels clacking against the expensive flooring.

The moonlight shines through the kitchen's windows and onto the counter, making the granite finish shine in the darkness of the evening. Her eyes glimmer. Her silk red robe slides from her shoulders revealing, the curvature of her pale back. She pressed the assistant call button, responding in a dazed state.

"Yes, Mr. Hale?" She breathes.

Jasper's voice was filled with steely command, "You're needed in the office."

Alice's hand travels it's way to her stomach as if flips and turns with arousal. "Coming..." she chokes, out of breath.

The moment she spins on her heel she runs slips directly into Jasper's chest. Quickly, Alice stumbles back, eyes blown as she cranes her neck to meet eyes with Jasper. His gaze pierces her soul as he approaches her. An alluring moan escapes Alice's lip, and Jasper feels the want within himself grow. He traces his hands down to the small of her waist, pulling her into him. He can feel her heart beating rapidly as he places a soft kiss against her neck. Alice is only wearing a red silk robe with lace trimming, and the robe is barely on her at all. His gaze rakes her from head to toe, and he feels pleased with himself as she flushes under the weight of his eyes.

Jasper traces his fingers alongside her hips, before dancing his finger along her neck. He marvels at her forest eyes as they sparkle in the moonlit room.

"You are so…fucking beautiful..." He yanks out the band holding her ponytail, her neck snapping back to follow his hand. Her curly brunette hair falls down around his grip, tangling in his grasp. Her bangs slide back into place on her forehead. With another small tug that elicits a moan from his partner, Jasper shifts his grip back to her hips.

Alice slots her hands on either side of his smooth face, kissing him slowly. When she pulls away, a trial of saliva connects their lips. "I am to please…" she whispers, lithe shoulders dropping as she catches her lips between her teeth, disconnecting their mouths from each other.

He steps back, teasing her by running his hands through his shaggy bronze hair. He bumps his forehead against hers. "I've been waiting for you all day…" He hisses, lips caressing the shell of her ear. "Work was so lonely without you there to keep me company...so tonight..."

He settles himself behind, the sound of his belt unbuckling loud in the tense silence. His finishes undoing his belt, pants pooling around his feet. His length, already dripping precum, presses against her spine. She gasps as his hands making their way towards her shoulders. Removing her robe with nimble fingers, he plants another kiss. "...I'm going to enjoy making love until I can't even remember what being without you feels like."

He cups Alice's breasts, another kiss landing on her neck. Her small body pressed against his. She moans in pleasure as he holds her hips in a tight grip. "Oh my God." She breathes as he bends her over the counter. He reels a hand back and smacks it against her ass, cupping the redden flesh possessively.

He growls through clenched teeth "Is that mine, pretty girl?"

"Yes, sir..." She exclaims as he spanks her once more. He began kissing her back, pulling his arms over his head to rid himself of his shirt, revealing toned abs.

He grabs the shirt and wrapped it from underneath Alice's stomach, using it to bring her body closer to his. "Keep your head down pretty girl...rest those legs. Yes...that's it. Good girl." He licks his hand reached underneath them to massage her clit.

"Jasper!" She moans, her voice shattered with pleasure. "Please...I need you..." A mischievous grin stretches upon Jasper's face as his mouths works her ear. She spread her cheeks wider as he pistons his hips forehead until he's inside of her.

"Fuck!" Jasper groans, brutalizing his pace. Her body rides up more against the counter. Her breasts sway uncontrollably to the point that Jasper holds them in support.

"Cum for me baby..." He hisses. "I want to feel all of you on me..." Alice's neck and back have been coated in hickies and purpling bruises by now, her knees given out beneath her. His weight is the only thing keeping her upright.

"Fuccck!" Her voice raises in pitch, head and hair swinging backwards as she reaches her climax. "I'm fucking cum-m-ming..."

Jasper grips her neck in his larger palm, bring her upwards and continuing to fuck her until he completes inside her.

He turns her around and scoops her into her arms. "I fucking missed you, baby."

She giggles, nuzzling into him. "I missed you more. Don't ever leave me so long again."

His smile is gentle, "No more business trips for me for the rest of the year, Matter of fact...I'm taking off the rest of the weekend. Just me and my girl."

"But babe what about my sister's" She pouts.

"Oh they can come over. But I don't see the reason why...you'll be a little preoccupied with me."

Alice gasps, scandalized. "Jasper!" she scolds.

Jasper laughs, giving his wife another kiss. "Hush." He orders.

* * *

**Hello! My Name Is Lioness J, and I hope You've enjoyed This Juicy Fresh Start!**

**I Upload Every Tuesday! All Reviews Welcomed:)**


	2. Rosalie & Edward

**Rosalie & Edward**

"No, Jane I told you to cancel all my appointments with these bozos. I want absolutely nothing to do with this music shit. I swear if I see another keyboard I'm going to punch someone in the face" Edward growled.

Jane, who was in a private flight to Mexico, rolled her eyes underneath her sunglasses. She began flipping through her fashion magazine in a way to distract her from hearing Edward whine. "Well, if you do, don't let it be on a fan"

Anger boiled in Edward's blood so fast he felt as though he would crush his phone "I'm not kidding around Jane! You know what? Since you think this is a joke, how would you like it if I just didn't show up? You people treat me as if I'm some puppet you can just claim, but you can't. I'm Edward fucking Cullen. I do what I want" He walked over towards the dining room and poured him a glass of Jack Daniels whiskey.

"Oh, for goodness sake Cullen, calm your tits alright? No one tied you up and pinned a gun to your head to sign the contract. Now, Volturi Incorporated has given you a 4.2 million dollar music deal, and in order to pay it back you HAVE to close out your last three shows. And after that, no more Aro, no more guitars, or late night naked ping pong with groupies-"

"Hey" Edward protested "Watch your mouth. I got a wife and kid that lives here"

"What you do when your wife isn't around is none of my business. But how my client handles his business is"

"Excuse me? You work for me"

She sighed flipping through her magazine "Yes, and you've also been so gracious as to work this body of mine out a time or two"

"SHUT UP! Look that was only twice and we had an agreement to never mention it" He seethed eyeing around to see if anyone was in the house. His plaid shirt now covered in whiskey forced him to take his shirt off.

"Look, let's get one thing straight, your wack 5 seconds of drunken dick is none of my concern either. However, you need to get it through your thick skull is that if it wasn't for me you wouldn't have a brand. You wouldn't even have a deal with the Volturi. Ever since high school I was the one who believed in your music, back when you sold CD's from the trunk of a broken down minivan and the only way to make ends meet was waiting tables."

"What's your point?"

"I'VE BEEN HERE EDWARD! I've had your back all along. You think it was easy convincing my father to place you at Volturi? When we were young nobody was listening to classic rock music. Oh, and before you say anything to me about whose the boss around here why don't you remember YOU hired ME to be your publicist. That means I'm responsible for publicizing any song, album, tour, press, or radio broadcast you set out. Not stay on the phone babysitting some 32-year old man about a contract HE SIGNED. So, with that being said I will see you Monday morning for the final run through for the tour and the release papers. You're lucky Volturi is even giving you this time away after that stunt you pulled last Thursday."

Edward pressed his forward against the wall. "I told you. It was an accident"

"An accident that could have cost you everything" She snapped. Jane sat back in her seat as she realized people around her staring. "Just be grateful it didn't reach the media's hands, or worse the Volturi. You'd be worse than done." A silent tear escaped her eye "Every mistake that you've ever made I've always had your back. I bend over backwards for you and end up always looking like the fool in the end. Do you ever give a shit about anyone other than yourself? If you fail Edward, I do too. The whole team behind you! I saved you once I'm not doing it again. The Volturi don't give second chances. Keep that in mind"

***Click***

"Jane" Edward exclaimed. He looked down at his phone and saw the wallpaper of Rosalie and their daughter Charlotte. "Fuck" Edward threw his drink towards the wall.

Just then Edward heard Rosalie pull up in the driveway. She grabbed her crocodile Versace purse and made her way towards the front door. "Hello" She called down peering through the hallway. Her eyes met with Edwards and she smiled.

"Hello _dear_" Edward sulked. Rosalie took off her glasses and began untying her coat with Edward right beside her.

"Well it's nice to see you too" She said letting out a tired sigh. _Here we go again_ she thought. _Dr. Irina says a soft answer turns away wrath._ She loved her husband, but she hated how he treated her sometimes. Almost as if she was that one gift at Christmas everyone never wanted to play with. It seemed as if every time he'd come back from tour he'd get more and more distant from her. She had no idea how much she could take. This isn't the marriage she had saw for herself and didn't know if counseling would help anymore. However, she remained to keep positive for the sake of her daughter having two parents in the household. Charlotte was enough to keep her trying at least to save her marriage.

So, Rosalie chose to eat back the urge to let her emotions take over. "I left work early today.."

Edward took her coat and hung it up on the coat rack. She wore a long deep V neck crème colored dress with her beautiful curly brown hair in a messy bun. Edward watched her dress blow with her steps. As she began to take her pumps off he couldn't help but notice the sparkling emerald necklace dangling.

"Where'd you get this?" Edward asked grabbing it.

"Um…Kay Jewelers…why?" _It be nice if my husband actually bought me something every once in a while, instead of arguing about it._

"It's um.." He scratched his head "It's pretty"

"Thanks" She breathed awkwardly "Anything else?"

"Anything else, what?"

Rosalie gasped in her head in disbelief. She fought back the urge to snap on him right there and took a breath. She wanted to gravel back and cry, but she was too tired. Not to mention had enough of her husband's attitude towards her. How many times was she going to cry over it? It sure as hell didn't fix anything, but soaked sheets. "Nothing Edward. I just thought, you know after 4 years with your wife and beautiful child, you'd have more to find beautiful than just an emerald necklace" She snatched the necklace from Edward and walked up the steps. "And when your done cleaning up that damn glass, take a shower. Charlotte will be home any minute"

Edward pinched the bridge of his nose "Fuck, me"

* * *

**I upload every Tuesday! Please Review:)**


	3. Bella & Emmett

_**Authors Note: ****Forewarning****, this chapter contains themes of sexual and ****physical**** abuse. Reader Discretion is advised.**_

* * *

_**Emmett & Bella**_

**Bella POV**

**"Yeah"**

A grunt escaped his mouth as he continued to thrust himself in me. I laid there helpless for relief.

This was the part where I escaped. This was the part where I began put everything out of my head and let the moment fade away. Right beside me was my own conscious ministering to me.

_It's alright…_

_It'll all be over soon…_

_Why does he have to be so rough?_

I began to shift my body as his hand pinned my head down against the pillow; I turned my head so I could gasp for hair.

"Stay still" He commanded.

My body stiffened and I could feel my eyes sting from the tears that began to form. _Please God…if you're there…let it be over._

* * *

Emmett stood up and placed his shirt on while I laid on the bed covering myself up with the sheets. "You're getting better" He winked at me.

I rolled my eyes and began to focus on the wall. I ran my hand through my hair and winced at the sharp pain. He pulled my hair to tight.

"I'm going out for a jog, care to join me?" He asked reaching his hand out to me.

My eyes stayed glued to the blue painted wall and I fought back the urge to spit in his face. As minutes passed by Emmett let a huge sigh. "Ridiculous. Fine, soot yourself." He brushed past me and headed for the door, but before he could leave looked back and said, "Have my dinner ready when I get back" and left.

Once I heard the door slam I ran over to the bathroom, almost tripping from the numbness in my legs. I went over the mirror and screamed. There were black and blue hickies and bruises over my shoulders and neck.

I turned on the warm water from the shower and began to soak _him_ off me. I slid down on the floor and began to weep. I thought about my parents.

What I would do to get one last conversation with them. I should have listened to them, But now it was too late…

I had gone too far. Now, I fear that coming back would be no use. 4 years, no call, no text, no messages, no postcard…

They definitely didn't want me now…

I looked down on the bruise on my arm as the water poured over my pale body.

_*Flashback*_

_Emmett threw me against the counter and took off his belt "WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT LEAVING THIS HOUSE WITHOUT MY PERMISSION"_

_I raised my arms to stop his swings "STOP EMMETT YOU'RE HURTING ME"_

"_YOU AIN'T HURT YET WHORE" He took of his belt and began whipping my legs. I tried to crawl under his legs and he grabbed my hair and pulled me back. "COME HERE"_

_He stood over me. His face full of pure hatred and evil filled his eyes. He smirked "Look at you…no one will ever want you"_

_*Flashback*_

_An hour later_

Once I was done stirring the mashed potatoes I poured over my home cooked chicken gravy. The sweet savory smell of the baked chicken and sweet buttery corn permeated the kitchen and I began to make Emmett's plate.

Suddenly my phone rang, and I looked over to see who it was.

_**Alice**_

"Hello" I moaned and began clearing my throat.

"Hey Stella Bella" She chirped. I could hear her moving something in the background.

"Hey Al, what's going on over there" I placed the last of the mashed potatoes on Emmett's plate and placed it in the microwave just like he preferred. I wobbled over to the living room and slowly sat down. "Ouch" I mouthed.

"Oh, nothing much, just doing a little spring cleaning" She laughed. "Put the table over there honey I don't want it by the kitchen"

"Yes dear" I heard Jasper murmur in the back.

I smirked, "Well, Jasper seems chipery today"

"Nah, he's just mad because he can't watch the game right now, but I don't care. This should have been done when I got home today." She spat. I wasn't sure if she was saying it loud enough for Jasper to hear or get the slight bitterness out of her system.

I laughed "I'm sure he didn't just leave it on purpose, I'm sure it was an accident"

"An accident" She snorted, "Please, I don't have time for that BS today. Look, the reason why I was calling was because I wanted to announce the big news!"

"…what is it?"

"JASPER AND I ARE COMING BACK TO FORKS"

My body froze.

"What?" I snapped "No…No…wait what? When did this happen" I began hearing her jumping up and down and clapping in excitement.

"I know right, isn't it marvelous-… Wait…what do you mean when did this happen?"

I began shaking my head "Alice…what-"

"Rosalie and Edward are at it again" She started "She called me this morning. Apparently, she and Charlotte took a first round trip ticket to Forks. She's going to be staying with mom and dad for a while"

"Mom.." I questioned. "And…charlie? What, what is going on?" Suddenly my head got dizzy. I sat back on the sofa and took a swig of my water. This isn't good. An electricity bolt hit my stomach and I felt as though I was going to puke.

"Bella? Are you there? Are you alright?"

"No…" I panicked "Alice…I-Im not alright"

_Tell her_ My conscious screamed to me. _Just spit it out she's your **sister!**_

"Alice" I started.

"Yes, Bella" She said worriedly. "What is it?"

I took a deep breath. _Just say it_ "Alice…I need to get out of-"

"Who are you on the phone with?" I heard Emmett behind me. I gasped and shot up out of the seat. My heartbeat pumped so fast I lost my breath.

"Emmett" I whispered "It's Alice. Sh-h-he was jus-s-st telling me that her and Jasper are coming to Forks"

Emmett's glare grew into a smile. I heard Alice calling my name over the phone, but I ignored it. My body couldn't move an inch, not even a slight fingertip. I stayed still and watched his every movement. "Well, Alright" he announced. "I finally get to see my brothers and sisters. Hand me that phone"

I slowly brought the phone to him and he turned around "Alice…You coming to town baby girl"

"Yeah" He said looking down "Absolutely…well Bella and I are looking forward to seeing you. Excuse me, I smell corn coming from the microwave. Give Jasper my best" He said turning around and handed the phone to me. I stayed there looking at him and he started chuckling.

"Why you look like you've seen a ghost baby girl. Cheer up. I'm going to go eat okay? Enjoy" He motioned towards the phone. I brought the phone closer to my ear. He slowly made is way over and kissed my cheek "Behave now" he echoed.

As he went down the hallway towards the kitchen I continued to wipe his slobbery kiss away.

"Alice?"

"What's the plan?" her voice pierced with anger.

My body began to shake and I placed my hand over my mouth to cover my silent cries so that he couldn't hear me. "I…I-I-I got to get out of here"

I heard shuffling over the phone.

"Bella?" It was Jasper.

"Yes" I whispered through my hand.

"Hang tight. We're on our way"

* * *

**I Upload Every Tuesday! Please Review:)**


	4. Do You Remember Me?

**Rosalie POV**

"Mommy, can I get a popsicle" Charlotte whined.

"Not now baby, okay we have to wait for out luggage" I sighed.

"But mommy I'm hungry" She placed her head on my thigh. I ran my hand through her beautiful copper brown hair. Her green pouty eyes met mine and I couldn't help laugh.

"You know you look just like your grandmother"

"Is that right?" I heard a deep voice behind me.

I turned around and placed a hand over my mouth "Jake?"

There standing in front of me was my longtime childhood best friend Jacob Black. I was star struck at how bigger he was from the last time I had seen him. He wore a deep red muscle tee, with dark blue jeans and a pair of Nikes. His shirt was so tight his biceps poked through. However, I was focused more towards the tattoo on his left arm. His beautiful spikey black hair glistened along with his shiny tan skin.

"Jake…your big?" He laughed and my heart dropped at his dazzling smile.

_My God_

I forgot how beautiful he was.

He made his way towards me and gave me a warm hug. "It's good to see you too Rose"

I embraced him back and melted in his arms "Jake, nobody calls me that, but you. I see nothing has changed." His body felt so right against mine. It almost reminded me of…

_Wait, no, Rosalie. That was the past, leave it there!_

But I couldn't help myself. I forgot just how warm he felt. Just how beautiful he was. I couldn't believe I ever chose Edward over…_UGH! Shut up Rosalie!_ _Jesus, was it getting hot in here?_

"Rose? You okay?" Jacob said snapping his fingers in front of me.

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry I-"

"Mommy…whose he" My daughter pointed towards Jake. I felt her tugging on my blouse so I grabbed her hand.

A big smile grew on Jacob's face "A daughter? Woah, has it been that long?" There was a sense of sadness in his voice. "Renee told me Edward and you were trying for a baby, but I didn't think it happen yet. She's beautiful" He brought himself down on one knee to face her.

"Hey, princess. What's your name?"

Charlotte hid behind my leg and I couldn't help but laugh. "I think this is the most i've seen her quiet. Her name is Charlotte. She's not necessarily shy so just give her a day. Trust me, you two will be the best of pals fighting dragons and saving the queen. But yes, we had our little girl" _The only good thing from my marriage_ I thought_. _I winked at her and she giggled revealing her missing two front teeth.

He shot back up with that same breathtaking smile I always adored "You know, you still look like your 16 in a weird Taylor Lautner type way"

"I see you still got jokes" He snorted, "Nothing's changed. I may be older and look bigger, but sometimes I still feel 16. It's really good to see you Rosalie. I just can't believe it. You are still so beautiful as the last day I saw you."

"Thanks Jake" I looked down trying to avoid his gaze. "So, where's my parents?"

"Charlie and Renee sent me here to get you. They're still setting up."

"Ah, I see. So, I guess my dad is installing more security cameras"

"C'mon you know the 300 he already has isn't enough" He chuckled.

I picked my daughter up and placed her on my hip. "Ugh, I just don't want him to scare my child. He can be so passionate…"

Jake placed a hand over my shoulder "Don't worry, I won't let that happen"

His chocolate brown eyes met mine and I found it hard to look away. "Um" he murmured turning his gaze away awkwardly clearing his throat. _What was that?_ "So…can I help you with your bags?"

"Huh, that's interesting. I don't think I'm use to receiving help. I got it"

Jacob burrowed his brows "Excuse me? Rosalie you just got off a 4 hour flight from California with a baby on your hip. I'm not letting you carry your bags. Here, take this" He handed me his keys.

"What do you want me to do with this?"

"Take you and princess to my truck. I'll wait for your bags"

I shook my head "Jake, no. Here can you just take her fo-"

"I won't ask you again Ms. Swan" His voice got deeper. _Oh my god…that had to be the sexiest thing I think I've ever heard._

**_OH SHUT UP ROSALIE!_**

"Rose" He said waving his hand in front of my face "Are…you okay? You've been spacing out a lot. Are you sick?" He placed his hand over my forehead.

"Umm" I murmured, removing his hand "I…yes. I am. I'm sorry. I'm just guess I'm tired, that's all"

"Here, let me walk you to the car. I'll come back from your bags" He placed his hand over my back and guided me forward. Charlotte rested her head over my shoulder. "You sure you okay Rose?"

"Yes…" I said looking up at him. I guess I just wasn't use to feeling so _protected_.\

So, seen..

So, cared for.

Edward never looked out for me like this. He never asked me if I was okay, or offered to carry something, not even Charlotte. I can't even recall a time he helped me carry a grocery bag in the house. Matter fact, if I wouldn't even know how to ask him. He's always gone.

* * *

_Later on that day…_

_**Alice POV**_

"I swear to God Jasper, If I find out that son of a bitch is hitting my sister again I'm going to claw his-"

"Honey, we have to do this the right way. Listen, I know you're upset, I am too, but please let's just take one thing at a time" Jasper said kissing my hand. As we boarded the plane Jasper guided me to my seat.

"Ugh, I hate the middle seat" I whined. Jasper glared at me and I rolled my eyes "Fine…it'll do"

"Honey" He started, grabbing my hand in his. I let out a deep sigh and closed my eyes, tilting my head back "I know you're just worried about your sister. There's nothing else we can do at this point, but take this plane over to Forks, and rush there as fast as we can"

"Oh my God, that reminds me! I forgot to call Rosalie to see if she landed" I fished through my purse for my phone "Ugh" I said throwing my purse against the window. The flight attendants stopped and began to make there over to me.

"Excuse me Miss, is everything alright?"

"Everything is fine" Jasper pushed. "My wife is just having a tough time. It's cramp day"

The young attendant's eyes winced "Ooh, I know how that feels. I just got off mine. Let us know if you need anything"

"Yes, thank you" he smiled and turned over to me "Alice. Look at me"

I began shaking uncontrollably "Jasper" The tears started "How could he...How could he do that to her? It's my fault. When I left Forks I knew he had anger issues, but he promised he would go to help. After everything happened Bella made it seem like she was happy all up until…" Jasper placed me in his arms and began kissing my head.

"Shh…let's not think about it babe, okay?"

"How can you tell me not think about it Jasper, She's my sister! I'm supposed to protect her. You're a cop can't you do something about this?"

"Alice, please make no misunderstanding. As long as I am here that man will pay for every single bruise and stitch he's caused." He brought my eyes towards his "And that's not a threat. That's a promise" He kissed me and began patting my hair.

"I love you" he soothed.

"I love you too" I cried.

* * *

_**Edward POV**_

"Alright…this last one. This song is dedicated to all my fans out there. But first…I wanna bring out someone special…"

***Crowd screams***

***Lights Center***

"Mr. Ed Sheeran Everyone" Soon Sheeran made his way on stage and grabbed his guitar.

***Crowd Screams***

***Music Intro***

"This song is dedicated to all the lover ladies out there. It's called _perfect_"

**Ed Sheeran:**

I found a love for me  
Darling, just dive right in and follow my lead  
Well, I found a girl, beautiful and sweet  
Oh, I never knew you were the someone waiting for me

'Cause we were just kids when we fell in love  
Not knowing what it was  
I will not give you up this time  
But darling, just kiss me slow  
Your heart is all I own  
And in your eyes you're holding mine

Baby, I'm dancing in the dark  
With you between my arms  
Barefoot on the grass  
Listening to our favorite song  
When you said you looked a mess  
I whispered underneath my breath  
But you heard it,  
Darling, you look perfect tonight

**Edward:**

Well, I found a woman,

***Audience Applause***

stronger than anyone I know  
She shares my dreams, I hope that someday I'll share her home  
I found a love to carry more than just my secrets  
To carry love, to carry children of our own

We are still kids but we're so in love  
Fighting against all odds  
I know we'll be alright this time  
Darling, just hold my hand  
Be my girl, I'll be your man  
I see my future in your eyes

Baby, I'm dancing in the dark  
With you between my arms  
Barefoot on the grass  
Listening to our favorite song  
When I saw you in that dress  
Looking so beautiful  
I don't deserve this  
Darling, you look perfect tonight

**Unison:**

Baby, I'm dancing in the dark  
With you between my arms  
Barefoot on the grass  
Listening to our favorite song  
I have faith in what I see  
Now I know I have met an angel in person  
And she looks perfect  
I don't deserve this  
You look perfect tonight…

**Edward:**

**I don't deserve this..**

**Darling you look perfect tonight...**

***Crowd erupts in cheer and applause***

"Ed Sheeran everyone" I smiled.

* * *

"Thank you much for coming to the show" I said shaking the last backstage guests. I walked towards my dress room and plopped down in my chair.

"Mr. Cullen" I heard at my door.

"Yes" I called out.

"5 min till the guards pull up"

"Yes, thank you" I began fishing around for my phone and towel before leaving. Shutting off the light to my room I made my way towards the exit. Suddenly, there was a swarm of guards around me followed my paparazzi.

"MR. CULLEN OVER HERE"

"MR. CULLEN WE LOVED THE SHOW"

"MR. CULLEN DO YOU THINK YOU'D EVER DO A DUET WITH CARDI B"

I lifted my hand to shield me from the flashing lights until I made my way towards the car. I closed my eyes and let out a huge breath. "Take me to my studio apartment. I'm not going home tonight. I'm too tired."

"I bet" I heard a female voice on the side of me.

"Woah" I shot up. Suddenly the light of the back of the limo turned on and there sat a beautiful blonde haired girl, with blue eyes. She wore a black long laced dressed with black spiky heels.

"Who…the fuck…are you" I gulped. I could feel my dick harden from the swell of her breasts. "And how did you get in my car?"

"Oh come on Eddy. You don't remember me?" She taunted rubbing her hand along her side. "It hasn't been that long has it?"

I rubbed my eyes and studied her real hard. She had a small frame, and big breasts, with a feather like tattoo on the back of her ear.

"Tanya?"

She giggled with a finger in her mouth. "Yes, Daddy. I missed you"

* * *

I opened the door to my suite and Tanya came stomping in "What is your problem?"

"Are you fucking dumb" I yelled. "You can't just go sneaking your ass into my car I have a fucking wife Tanya"

She snorted "Really Ed? Your wife? Well, you didn't seemed so worry about your wife the many times you fucked me on your wife's bed"

I threw my arms in the air "What is it today with you women bringing up old shit? Look, I don't care what I've done to you in the past. That's the past! If I wanted you I'd come for you. Not the other way around. You got the game messed up sweetheart" I grabbed her arm and led her towards the door. She snatched her hand away from my embrace.

"Please, you know you missed me. Besides, I missed you too. Why haven't you returned any of my phone calls"

"Ugh" I pinched the bridge of my nose "Fuck me. Look, Toilen-"

"Tanya" She gasped.

"I really don't care. Like I said, if I wanted you I would have came for you. Not the other way around. That's not how this works okay? You can't just show up in my car with a whole bunch of paparazzi flying around. You're lucky my guards snuck you in here. This shit is over Tanya. I made that perfectly clear the last time. I appreciate the gesture, but no thanks. For the time being you're welcomed to sleep on the couch"

She danced her way over to me. She pushed me against the desk and started unbuttoning my shirt. "And where are you going to sleep" She licked the side of my neck and I could feel myself hardening again.

"Tanya, I'm not going to play these games with you" I warned.

"Who said, we're playing games? I just want one last night with you. I promise I'll make it worth your while" She brought her leg up to the side of the desk. The slit in her dress revealed her glistening thigh and my mouth began to water.

"Face it…you know you want me" She slid her hands through my pants and grabbed my dick "That's what I fucking thought…that's my dick"

_That's it_ I growled.

I turned her over and pulled up her dress. "Let's get one thing straight. I belong to no one. **Ass up**, you know how I want it" She moaned and lifted her ass up to me. I slapped her ass and began pulling down my pants.

"Fuck" She moaned as I slid into her. "Yes, Daddy" She began fucking back and spreading her cheeks.

I grabbed her arm and turned her over and started taking off her dress. Once her straps were removed I kissed up her neck. Her laugh began to make her body shift under me.

"Stay still" I cooed. I slowly slid myself back in her and she let out a small gasp. "You want this dick?"

"Yes, Edward…I fucking want all of it" I began thrusting slowly. I pinned both her arms on either side of her I could see her breasts bounce to every stroke I made.

"I remember now. I missed these fucking tits" I growled choking her neck and sucking her breasts.

"Fuck Edward, I'm almost there"

"I know you are" I started fucking her even harder knocking shit off my desk. Her moans became more intense and her breasts bounced so hard I held them together with one hand. Suddenly he let out a huge scream. I cupped my hands over her mouth and kept going until I pulled out cumming all over her stomach.

She placed her finger over it and placed it in her mouth. "Yummy"

I stood back and couldn't hide my smile. However, the more I eyed her the more disgusted I became.

"Is everything alright" She asked sitting up.

After while I couldn't even look at her, "Pick your stuff up, and get to bed. I have a very busy day tomorrow" I said walking over to my desk.

Tanya's eyes widened in shock "Did I do something wrong"

"Just do as I say, or you can leave now" I snarled and began to open my journal. Suddenly, Tanya grabbed her dress and made herself over to the couch looking over at me suspiciously.

"Good girl"

* * *

**I Upload Every Tuesday! Please Review:)**


	5. Dreams Can Kill

Edward POV

_*Dream*_

_Two white doves flew past me as I made my way towards the other end of the sea shore. _

_There were hot rocks spreading everywhere and it burned my feet. I began to pick up the pace once noticed clear sand ahead._

_Almost there, I thought. However, it seemed the more I tried to make it over to the clear land the hotter the rocks got. "Ah" I winced. One rock was so great I tripped over it and my chin landed on it._

_I yelled in anguish at the pain and saw blisters forming on my arms and hands. The water from the ocean brushed against my skin giving it much relief, but not enough that I needed. I still needed to get across the rocks to make it to the shore where there were no rocks._

_I dusted up off the ground and ran towards the clear land, but once I got there, I tripped again, but this time I landed on something. Underneath me laid the two that flew past me. _

_I picked myself up again and my heart began to race while body shook in pure horror. _

_There were bloodied blisters all over me and the doves were covered in blood._

_Dead…_

_One bird held a green shimmering diamond. I tiptoed closer to it and my eyes widened. It was the same necklace Rosalie had-_

"_Edward"_

_A voice called out to me. I turned around and there stood my mother. She wore a white gown and her curly copper hair blew past her face making it harder to see. _

"_No" I shook my head "No…no this isn't real"_

_She pointed her finger at me "You killed him"_

_I shook my head and covered my eyes "This isn't real"_

"_You killed them" She screamed louder and I could hear her running towards me._

"_No" I yelled back and just in that moment I turned around and saw Charlotte and Rosalie covered in my blood lying lifeless on the sand._

* * *

"Charlotte" I panicked.

Suddenly, I was back in my studio suite and my desk was covered in a drool. "Ugh" I murmured. I went towards the bathroom and grabbed a wet paper towel to clean it up. I heard something move ahead of me. Immediately I stopped to look up and there I saw an arm laid out from the couch and as I inched closer I sighed in disbelief.

"Fuck, me" _This isn't good._ Tanya began to squirm underneath her blanket and once she turned around her hand touched my leg and I stood away.

I can't believe I got caught up in this.

What the hell was I thinking? If this reaches press the Volturi would be through with me. The image of my daughter lying lifeless on the ground sent shivers down my spine.

Oh God, my daughter what would my daughter think of me. I already know Rosalie is done with the secrets, one last wrong move and we're done. As sick as it was to say I felt like I would always regret it. She never deserved a single spec of what I put her through, but I could live with the hatred. What I couldn't live with was my daughter seeing the headlines one day and looking at me for the monster I was.

_**\- Singer/ Songwriter, Edward Cullen, arrested in Las Vegas, for DUI**_

_**\- Edward Cullen, caught with possession of Marijuana**_

_**\- Rockstar, Edward Cullen, kicked out of night club! Accused of having sex with an underage girl!**_

And the list goes on and on.

Last Thursday's incident was enough. Fighting with my band mate on stage is enough to get the public thinking I'm just this troubled man with no heart and soul. A monster. But, who was I to blame? It's not like someone forced me to make the poor choices I've made.

"Tanya" I sighed. She groaned and hid her ears underneath a couch pillow. Out of all the mistakes that I've made sleeping with my high school ex had to be the lowest. I grabbed her arm "Cmon Tanya, wake up"

She threw the pillow at me "Wake yourself up"

I rolled my eyes. What the hell was I thinking? "Tanya listen, it's…" I looked over to the clock "9:40 am, it's time for you to go. I have a meeting with my team today and I can't afford to be late. Look, I can call you an Uber and see to it that you get there safely. This was a mistake. I'm sorry if that hurts, but it's time for you to go"

"Excuse me" She snapped. She turned her head and I did all I could not to laugh.

Her hair was matted all her face. It was as almost as if she had a birds nest laying on top of her head and makeup smeared all over her face she was still naked, but her dress served as another pillow.

"I'm not going anywhere" She warned.

I chuckled "Still as crazy as can be" I got up and walked away and I heard footsteps following me.

"Edward, I know you miss me, let's just stop kidding ourselves. Why on earth would you bring me here if you didn't?"

I covered my eyes "Look, you're going to have to talk with some clothes on"

"Why? Is my body too hard to resist?" I shook my head.

"Now, Tanya"

She stomped over to her dress. Once she placed it on I still couldn't eye her with enough dignity, because it still felt like she was half way naked.

"Look, Tanya. It was really good seeing you. It was, but I'm not in the right headspace" I shook my head "Nor was I in the right head space last night. I was drunk and off of the high from the night and…listen I would have fucked an ostrich for all I know" She gasped in disbelief.

"Excuse me?" She took off her shoe and threw it towards me. I ducked and it hit a glass that stood on the kitchen table. "I am not an ostrich, and I will not be compared to one. What we had was something special. I came back for you, because…because" She pumped her chest and blew out a huge breath "Edward, you are the best thing that ever happened to me. I can't get you out of my head. 3 years is a long time to say this but, the reason why I'm back is because of...my deep regret. This pain. This pain is too much to bear on my own" She stopped and looked up "God I told myself I wouldn't do this, but…I'm sorry. I'm sorry that took _him_ away from us"

My eyes shot to her "What did you just say?"

Tanya lifted her arms in complete surrender "I know we swore to never talk about it. But, I can't stop Edward"

"Don't. Tanya" I walked away with her on my trail.

"Edward, it's true" She started, her voice began to quiver "Sometimes I can't go to sleep , because in a weird way I still feel him…I still hear his heartbeat. Edward I still-"

"TANYA" I protested. I turned towards her and her body was red. She closed her eyes and placed her hands over her face.

"I had never wanted any of this to happen. I've made a lot of mistakes in the past Edward, but getting rid of our baby" She shook her head "I will never forgive myself"

I pinched the bridge of my nose. I remember…

I remember the day Tanya came to the café where I'd been working in the day time and announced that she was pregnant. "I couldn't do that to you Edward. Look, I know the dynamic and trust between us is broken. But, I can't just go to sleep another night without saying this."

She took a deep breath "I'm sorry. I'm so very sorry Edward. I know how much _he_ meant to you" Shivers went down my spine and the thought of hearing the heartbeat "Your career was taking off and between your father and you not getting along, Rosalie and you were having issues, and your mother being sick I'd thought it be too much"

"You gave me no choice" I shot back "Shouldn't of that been my decision Tanya? We've known each other since high school. You know me! How could you do something like that to me? Especially after my mom died"

Tanya hastened towards me and poked my chest "It's not like you made it so easy for me either. I've loved you since I was 16 and nothing was ever good enough. My clothes, my look, how I acted, my friends, what I said. The most popular girl in school who secretly loved the most overlooked kid in school and let's be honest you never thought of me as your type"

"Oh come on Tanya" I waved her off.

"How could I ever get your attention, your eyes were too glued on Bella Swan"

I froze…

Tanya's eyes widened and a smirk grew on her face "I struck a nerve didn't I? Oh God, don't tell me you still have feelings for her"

"You don't know what you're talking about Tanya"

"What do you think Rosalie is going to do when you just tell her the truth" She pushed.

"I'm already aware of that Tanya! Look I get it I've made a lot of mistakes that I've paid for, that I'm still paying for! I don't need you to come in here a reiterate them! I said you don't know what you're talking about"

"Yes I do" She choked. Tears forming in her eyes "I may have been to in love to see it at the time or to in love to care, but I'm not dumb"

I shook my head "Between the women, the money, the image, your family put me through just to even stand in the same spot as you. I never even got a thank you. I never missed a concert or debut. I cleaned after your sorry ass when you'd drink yourself to death, Do you honestly care about no one, but yourself?" Tears strolled down her cheeks.

The thought of my son's heartbeat struck a chord of nothing, but pain "I…I'm sorry"

She placed her hand over her mouth and heart "...Did you just...Edward...That's all I ever wanted to hear you say"

I stood there frozen and could feel water form in my eyes, but I brushed them away and grunted to control my breathing.

_Keep it together, Edward_

"That was a real hard time in my life. I tried to do what was right. The only reason I got with Rosalie was to-"**_ I stopped myself_** "You know...I never meant to to hurt anyone. I do sincerely apologize Tanya, but there's not a day that goes by where I don't think about..._him_"

"You don't think I know that? I know you Edward, sure you've never been easy, but you're good. I've seen it. But, I see you all over headlines and it just seems like you've gone to a different level of…crazy. I know you're hurting. Why not just let it out?"

"I have a wife and a daughter to take care of Tanya I don't have time to let shit out"

Tanya shook her head "Look at where you are! It's too late for that. Look at what you've done just last night with me. How is that taking care of them? You've already lost them"

_*Flashback of dream*_

_"No" I yelled back and just in that moment I turned around and saw Charlotte and Tanya covered in my blood lying lifeless on the sand._

"That's it, Tanya. I've had enough. Get your things and get ready. Paul will be waiting for you out the door" I said brushing past her.

"Don't bother" She called out. "I'll do it myself" I opened the door and she exited. I took a chair and threw it against the wall and watched as it shattered to the floor.

Suddenly, I heard my phone buzz on the counter top of the kitchen. I walked over and saw that it was Jasper.

"Hello?" I hesitated.

"Edward, where the hell have you been? I've been calling you all night"

"The hell you want Jasper? Right now is not the time. Look, it's morning I'm in Washington I gotta call Rosalie and see if she's okay"

"Rosalie" He questioned.

"Yes, I had a show last night and now I have to take a plan back to L.A"

"Edward! Wait! Rosalie is gone"

"She…she what"

"Edward, Rosalie took a plane out to Folks, Washington yesterday. That's why I've been calling to check up on you! You honestly didn't know?"

My mind began to race and my heart pounded super-fast "Jasper, what? No, I! Where is she! Why did she leave? How did you find out?"

"Edward, All I know is that it's bad. Whatever you've done, you need to make it right. Not just for Rosalie, but Charlotte."

"I'm already in Washington. I just need to know where she is"

"She's with her parents"

"Ugh! Fuck! Can this day get any worse? There's no getting past Charlie"

"Edward, what did you do?"

I shook my head "Look, I can't get into it right now, I just got to make things right. Where are you right now?"

"I'm in Fork too. Alice and I just landed"

"What! You mean she called you guys?"

"No, Bella did"

I paused. "Bella, called you?"

"Yeah, that's why we're here"

"I don't understand"

Jasper paused and let out a sigh "its Emmett…Alice thinks he's hitting her and holding her by her will. _Again_"

My fits balled as anger rose within me "What do you mean again"

"It's bad Edward I-"

"Tell Alice, I'm on the way to pick you guys up"

"But we already have a-" I hung up the phone, grabbed my jacket and continued out the door.

**Jane POV**

_Dialing..._

"Hello"

"Where is he?" I demanded.

"Right where I left him, Jane."

"I didn't ask you where you left him I asked for a location nit"

"He's in Washington. In his suite"

"Fuck" I snapped, I looked around me trying to see who was looking at me. The board members were coming through the doors and I peered over to my father who was talking to his partners. He glared over to me and pointed at his watch.

"I've done what you asked Jane. Now let me go and this time I'm not leaving without my payment"

"Don't get it twisted. The orders were very simple. By 11 a.m you were to have Edward Cullen here, and it's 10:55. I see that i'm going to have to take measures into my own hands"

"Wait? What?"

_End call_

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed..**

**Leave a Review:) **


	6. Too Late To Turn Back

Rosalie POV

On our way towards my parent's house Jacob packed Charlotte and I's suitcases nice and tight in his trunk.

"Geez, Rose. How long do you plan on staying" He asked shutting the trunk.

"Just a couple of days" I laughed. "Sorry about that"

He came around to the passenger side door and opened it for me "After you, my lady" I smiled and got in. _Keep me near the cross Jesus. _I saw him grab Charlotte by the hand and bring her in the car. She smiled at him and looked over to me as he closed her door.

"Mommy, I yike him" She giggled. Her floral pink sundress looked so beautiful on her. I loved the way it matched her hazel eyes. I had to make her some more often.

I rolled my eyes "You don't even know what that means yet. Sit back and put your seat belt on. Do you need help?"

"Yes mommy" I took my seat belt off to help buckle her in. Jacob got into the car and sat next to me.

"Oh, I'm sorry Rosalie, I'll get it" He panicked.

"No, Jake it's okay. There you go" I gave her a kiss on the forehead and she giggled at me. "I love you nub"

"Love you too mommy"

_My daughter was my whole world. She had my features, but her dad's attitude and weird hair color. _I didn't realize how long I'd been looking back at her until Jacob cleared his throat. It was then I realized my butt was directly to the right of his eye. I quickly sat down and buckled my seat belt avoiding eye contact. "So, are we headed to your parents house or are you guys looking to grab something to eat?"

"Um" I choked clearing my throat "I need to head over to my parents and get settled, you know? Take a shower, get Charlotte in"

"I'm hungry momma" I heard Charlotte chime in the background.

"Sweetheart, I'm sure Grandma and Grandpa made something for us at the house. Don't worry, I'll make sure you eat, okay"

"Ah, man" She pouted placing her chin on her hand.

Jacob laughed "You know, she reminds me a lot like you"

I peered out my window admiring all the nature that passed by. I didn't realize how much I missed it over here. California was so bougie. Nothing was real about it to me. Buildings built only to hold fake doctors, to put fake injections, into fake people. The only thing I liked was the bright sun and long walks on the beach with my baby. Everything that people thought that was so glamorous about California only made me resent it. I was more of a small town girl and I had no shame in it. Everyone knew each other, it was safe, we had real beef burgers and hot dogs, and not afraid to be who we were. I never related to that fast life. Edward always did, although sometimes I didn't think it mattered. As long as he got his way, he was satisfied.

_There's no place like home _"How you figure" I asked.

He looked over to me "Beautiful green eyes, your olive skin, and headstrong personality. You watch out, she's going to be a firecracker"

I laughed "Please, you're just now noticing. Whew, out of all my sisters I always thought I was the chill one. The only way to settle the score is to ask my dad. He was hard on all of us" Part of me froze while thinking about my father. Instantly I felt my stomach began to turn and I forced myself to think on something else. Eventually, my mind began to wonder about all the fun times I had with my sisters. Though my anxiety raced about being back in forks and seeing my dad, I couldn't bring myself to turn back.

Jacob ran his hands through his hair trying to avoid my gaze "You know Rosalie, um. I know when you left there was a lot going on and there were moments where it was hard for you to confide in someone, but I want you to know that I'm here for you" My heart began to race, "Whatever you need you got it. I don't know how long you plan on staying here, but I hope to make this time for you worth every minute"

"Jake" I sighed "I-"

"You don't have to say it" He pushed. He looked over to Charlotte and back at me "I get it"

I kept my mouth shut and continued looking out the window. Eventually, Jacob gave up the silence and turned the radio on. "So, what brought you down here anyway. It's been 4 years and you sworn to never come back. What? Hollywood ain't too glamorous"

"I wouldn't use that term. More of just not me"

Jacob snorted "Well, I knew that"

"How you figure?"

He laughed "Oh come on, we grew up making mud pies together, fixing cars, and not to mention your dad taking you out to hunt every weekend. Though you are one of the most talented clothes-maker geniuses I know...let's be honest, you'd rather get your hands dirty than polished any day"

"Hmm.. Clothes maker" I laughed "You mean fashion designer?" Although he did have a point "Well, how would you know? You haven't seen me, I could've changed" He glared at me. I raised my hands "What?"

"Is this Rosalie Swan talking? I remember an ideal day out for you was going to the bookstore or a slasher film and riding on the back of my motorcycle" My eyes widened. _Oh my God, I forgot all about that._

"Oh my God! Jake! How could I forget? Or the days where we'd stay up all night in high school dusting each other in Mortal Kombat"

"Whoa" He exclaimed "How the hell could _I forget_? You were always keen on Kitana whipping Sub Zero's ass"

"And she still can. I'm not afraid of you Jacob Black" I protested.

"Oh your on" He warned "But, under one condition"

"What's that"

He gripped the steering wheel tightly and took a breath. "If I win...I take you to dinner tonight at 8'oclock. If I lose...then well, I do whatever you request within a 48 hour time span"

"Wh-h-at? Like...like a date" I could feel the palms of my hands getting sweaty and it was slowly getting harder the breath. I couldn't be on a date with Jake! I was married! Regardless if I was in turmoil or not, it wouldn't feel right. Although, there was this feeling I couldn't shake from the minute I saw him. He was just so...

_Dreamy_

There was nothing more I'd want than to at least see where a date would land me, but I couldn't do that to Jacob. My life was too complicated as it was to get into anymore drama. Hell, to get Jacob in drama. I didn't live what people might consider a private life. I was married to a rockstar, and though nobody would know who I was my last name was still Cullen..and that meant a lot.

"No, not like a date" His voice cracked, "More like, a catch up. Haven't seen you in a while type thing"

I couldn't help but giggle "A catch up? Hmm"

"You don't have to-"

"Deal" I said extending my hand out to him, his eyes met mine and he looked as if he'd seen a ghost.

"Wait, what? Are you foreal?"

"Yeah, I see no reason why not" I lied. _Umm because if Edward found out, your child would have a father behind bars. But, by now he's probably on his way back to California doing God knows what. He had his fun why couldn't I? _

_**Because you know better**_ My conscious screamed back at me.

"We should catch up. That actually be nice, I wouldn't have so much on my mind."

"You always have something on your mind" He added. I laughed and he just continued to stare at me "That's what I missed more when you were gone"

"What?"

"Your smile"

I couldn't help the smile that grew on my face. _Ah, hell. Rosalie what have you gotten yourself into?_ I slid back in my seat and looked back out the window.

"We're here" Jacob announced. Charlotte rose in her seat and began to hop up and down in excitement.

"MOMMY! MOMMY LOOK!" She pointed ahead of us to the cream colored house that held my dad's red chevy truck in the driveway.

"No way, my dad still rides that thing?"

Jacob shook his head as he parked the car in front of the house. "You'd be surprised at what else he still does. Crazy old man"

"...I bet" I mumbled. Hopping out the car my I could feel my body began to vibrate. Everything still looked the same. Old white house with the green painted window panes. Big ugly bushes and the red "Welcome" mat placed in front of the door. My sisters and I tried so hard to get rid of that thing. It was old, muddy, and you could barely see the faint "welcome" it read. I took a deep breath. "Charlotte, come here baby. Stay close to me"

The last day I left this house my parents and I were not on good terms. I never felt safe here, especially not with Charlie around. But I was older now and I had to do what's best for my daughter. All I needed was a place to stay the night until Alice and Jasper got here.

_It's only temporary _I thought. I took a deep breath and rung the doorbell. "MOM! DAD!" I felt like a kid again, this was so weird. Had it really only been 4 years? It felt like an eternity.

"Rosalie?" I heard my mom call from the kitchen. "Is that you"

"Yes mom!" I heard footsteps and then the door swung upon and there stood both my parents with huge smile in their faces.

"Wow…it really is…" Suddenly, I found it hard to utter my words, until they eventually came out to a slur. My legs began to shake and I could feel myself dropping to the ground. The last thing I saw was my dad catching my head and Jacob calling my name from the back.

**Bella POV**

_**Hmm, hmm, hmm**_

_**Hmm, hmm, hmm**_

_**Nobody ever knows **_

_**Nobody ever sees **_

_**I left my soul **_

_**Back there now I'm too weak **_

_**Most nights I pray for you to come home **_

_**Praying to the Lord **_

_**Praying for my soul**_

_**Now please don't go **_

_**Most nights I hardly sleep when I'm alone **_

_**Now please don't go, oh no**_

_**I think of you whenever I'm alone **_

_**So please don't go…**_

As the last word escaped I placed my guitar beside the bed and wrote the next few lyrics.

"_**'Cause I don't ever want to know **_

_**Don't ever want to see things change"**_

"Ugh, no that won't work" I erased the last few words and continued to strum on my guitar. I looked over to the clock and it read 2 P.M

I sighed, _It's only a matter of time. How long was Alice going to be?_

Emmett didn't allow me to have a phone, so there was no way to communicate to her that I was ready. So, I had to keep eyeing out the window in order to see a car. I didn't even know what she drove. I shook my head and planted my face in the palm of my hands.

"Please, help me God"

Growing up I had always had a spiritual awareness that there was a higher power than myself. I just never knew what it was. A couple months ago I started to read the bible secretly while Emmett was at work. He was an atheist and didn't believe in God or anything. If he ever caught me with it who knows what would happen. I never wanted to do anything that would set him off. As children, my mother and Charlie always took us to church. Since, I had been with Emmett all that changed. Everything changed when I met him.

In high school I always found myself alone. Emmett was the social butterfly. After school I used to go out to the track and field, where he would train with his team, to read. He would race by me and always come talk to me. Those were the days where he seemed to be nice, and innocent. Sometimes he would come by and leave a flower by my locker. Though I had no interest in jocks or men in general at the time I took a chance. Never realizing that that sweet brunette spiky hair, captain of the football and track team, who could get any girl he desired would be my demise. I didn't know what I was doing. All I knew was that for once someone noticed me.

My dad passed away from a car accident when I was 2 years old and I never even got a chance to meet him. My mother used to tell me stories about how he worshiped the ground she walked on. She'd told me when he found out she was pregnant with a girl he built my nursery. I was the apple of his eye. Though I'm a lot like my mother. Stubborn, clumsy, and shy...I got my features from him, especially my brown eyes. I got my sense of passion for learning, and strange addiction of collecting planets in the galaxy. My favorite one was Saturn, because of the beautiful bright orange that radiated from it. I kept my collection at my parents house only to protect things that I held dear. It was the one thing I felt like Emmett couldn't control.

But, then again, he showed me the attention I guess I felt I missed out on with not having a father. Now, of course when my mother married Charlie, he was great. However, when Alice and Rosalie came along that connection I tried to build with him diminished. He became more temperamental and tough on me. Part of me felt like he favored his children more than me. I guess you could say I always felt like an outsider. My mother took on a better job at a financial firm and was never really home often, so I felt like I couldn't confide in her either. So, books and music were the only things to keep me company. In the house I grew up in Rosalie and Alice were deemed as the stars, because they were good at everything. Making friends, sports, cheer leading, fashion, and I didn't understand any of that. My sister's even tied for prom queens. I was only around as the helper, the one to help lift their dress and adjust their tiara's. I felt no regret for being there for my sisters, but I never felt that same energy from them.

So, when Emmett came along, though he got mad when I chewed to loudly with my food, I'd take it. Though he cussed me out if I didn't scream loud enough for him at a game, I'd deal with it. It was the only...attention I ever felt.

How ironic, judging by the fact that I was never into dating and relationships anyway. I always considered myself a little bit of a nerd. I just loved to study. Planets, ancient artifacts, and history. However, there was a period in my life when I took an interest in things that made me squirm. Like romance novels. My favorite was Romeo and Juliet. Although I was never a fan of cheesy fairytale endings, I was interested in the battle and war love was. Forbidden love at that. You never heard stories like Romeo and Juliet.

Usually, what you hear is the man and woman go through a misunderstanding, the man comes back to apologize, and done! The woman makes him beg a little bit, forgives him and they ride off into the sunset picking berries from the bushes. Not Romeo and Juliet. You have two people, a princess and a peasant. She is to be married off to the highest bidder, but secretly finds herself deeply interested by the peasant who is serving her throne. Highly forbidden, they go through all these battles to stay together and keep their love hidden. However, one day when she finds out her true love dies, so she sacrifices herself because life without the one person you treasure most...has no purpose..

I found that so intriguing...

I had _never_ experienced that. Romeo and Juliet experienced love at first sight, first kiss, first chance. As ironic as it sounds, I couldn't shake the feeling of wanting that for myself.

I never in my life yearned for love the way I did until the lose of my father was too much to bare. I had never had love at first sight, but Emmett definitely seemed to. Though I didn't agree with the way he treated me, he'd shown me more care than my own family. I had never been shown any guy attention, and I wasn't close with my sisters enough to even know how to act around them.

I held back a laugh as I started to feel a small ache in my heart at the thought of my father. His name was Phil. Phil Tanner. I wish he could have seen me grow up. All I had was his picture in my locket that hung around my neck of him holding me up in the air. I smiled down at it and closed it. Whatever happened to me didn't matter, this locket was a sense of protection I had to make it through anything.

Out of nowhere, I heard the door downstairs close and a group of deep voices through the hallway. I crept over to the door and slightly cracked it open. It was Emmett's friends. I couldn't recognize their faces, because their backs were turned. They greeted him with dabs and he motioned them towards the living room. I quickly closed the door and ran over to the window.

No sign of another vehicle. My heart began to pound outside of my chest. _Come on, Alice._

"Bella" I heard Emmett yell.

"Coming" I shouted. I placed my lyric journal under the mattress and made my way to the living room. There I saw Mike Newton, and Eric. I silently waved and they nodded towards me. The room fell silent as I walked through. Emmett sat on the couch near the TV and smiled at me. He wore a white beader with gray jogging pants and a gray beanie.

"There she is, my angel" I gave a sly smile and awkwardly tucked a strand of hair behind my ear. My focus was towards the ground , because he hated when I made eye contact with other men. "Would you be so kind to grab our guests a beer"

"Sure" I nodded and made my way over to the refrigerator. The white dress I had on was too short for me to bend down and pick the beers up, so I just grabbed the non refrigerated beers that sat on the counter. I came over and handed them over.

"What's with the dry beer, Bells?" Mike picked. He scrunched his nose up at it as if he'd already tasted it.

"Yeah, everyone knows beer should be served cold" Eric chimed in. He placed the beer on the table and waved his hand "It's okay, I'll take it"

Emmett glared over to me "I'm sorry about that guys, seems like my girl has a pretty good reason"

My body began to sweat and I shifted my gaze toward the kitchen "Oh um, I just...didn't think it matter"

"What do you mean it wouldn't matter" Emmett snapped at me.

I jumped, "I...I um..I can grab it for you no problem. Just let me head over to the bedroom right quick" I turned around and scurried over.

"Excuse me" I heard Emmett say in the background.

_Please don't follow me_

_Please don't follow me_

_Please don't-_

The door slammed shut behind me and I jumped. Emmett stood at the door eyes completely focused on me. I started fidgeting with my dress and lifted my hands in surrender. "I'm sor-r-y Emmett, I didn't-"

"What the fuck is wrong with you? Stop fidgeting! You trying to embarrass me or something?" He took a step forward towards me and I took a step back.

"Emmett...I swe-e-arrr I...baby I would do nothiiing-g-g to embar-r-rass you. I just-"

"Just what?" He snapped, taking his massive hand and forcing my neck to the ground so that my body was bent over "Bitch, if you don't get your sorry ass to that kitchen and get them what they asked for"

"My clothes" I yelped. His grasp became tighter and tighter and I tried to undo his hold "Ow, please Emmett your hurting me" I cried. He shot my neck back up and my hair whipped across my face making it harder for me to see him. I was still trying to undo his grasp. "Please….please my dress was just too short I was trying to be respectful"

Emmett smacked me hard across the face and I landed on the ground. I raised my hand to shield me, but he grabbed my dress by the collar "Why the fuck do I put up with you? All you are is sorry. 'Please Emmett don't hit me', so fucking weak" He mushed my face and I went back to the ground. I tried my best to hide my gaze away, I realized sometimes when he got like this if I avoided him he wouldn't hit me as hard.

"I just wanted to be respectful" I choked. _Don't cry_.

"Bitch, I didn't ask you to talk back to me did I? You have one rule, it's so simple. When we have guests over put some damn clothes on. If that was done you wouldn't need to rush to the bedroom. When my guests come over I expect you to be on your best fucking behavior do I make myself clear"

The adrenaline of my anger rushed so hard through my veins that I couldn't keep my breaths together. I was breathing so hard my hair blew out past my face. I slowly turned my gaze toward him and without even thinking spit in his face. "Fuck you" I growled.

His eyes burrowed over me and he let out an evil grin "So, that's how you want to play today? You got balls now that we have company over? Okay, we'll see how that works out for you when their gone" He got up and headed towards the door.

"Coward" I murmured. He stopped and turned around.

"The hell did you say?"

"I said, your a COWARD" I yelled. Suddenly, I heard shifting in the room and a knock at the door.

"Hey, Emmett, everything alright in there" When I looked in Emmett's eyes there was no trace of him. He was no longer the smiling. innocent man I once knew. He was someone else, a monster and all I knew was that I needed to get out of here. "Everything is cool, why don't you guys meet me in the basement. I'll be there in a minute" My heart pounded so hard I felt like I was going to have a heart attack. The basement was the most soundproof room in the whole house. How was I going to get help? I knew not to trust Emmett's friends, because who knew what they were into, so I stayed right where I was. I looked around me and noticed by the door Emmett's phone had dropped.

"Uh, sure thing" I heard Mike say and once we heard their footsteps walk over to the basement door I began to crawl under Emmett, but he grabbed my legs and dragged me towards him. I kicked him in the face and made my way over to the phone. Once I grabbed it, I dialed 9-1 and then..

**_BOOM_**

Emmett pushed me into the door and I banged my head against it. He took my hair and forced me to face him so he could punch me in the face. I screamed and fell to the floor once again. I began to crawl away from him. "Oh no you don't. Let me tell you what that attitude will give you"

He lifted my skirt up and proceeded to pull down my underwear despite my protests "NO! EMMETTE! STOP! NO DON'T! STOP! STOOOOOOP"

"GET AWAY FROM HER"

I heard the bedroom door bust wide open and I quickly turned around to get away from Emmett. It was Jasper! He had pushed Emmett off of me and held him in a choke hold. Rushing behind him was a very tall, bronze haired man that jumped on Emmett and continuously punched him.

"No! STOP! STOP! PLEASE" I yelled closing my eyes and shutting my ears.

"BELLA" I heard someone scream my name. I opened my eyes and my vision began to deteriorate. I placed my hand in front of me and saw nothing but blood. I looked down towards my dress and saw that my whole body stained from blood.

"Help…"Was the last word I could utter until everything went black.

**Alright guys, we're up to Chapter 6. Meaning UPDATES are now Monday and Friday.**

**Much Love To All My Followers, Please Review, Peaceeee:)**


	7. I'll Be Back

**YESS! YESS! I KNOW! Where have I been?!**

**Guyss...**

**I am soo soo sooooo sorry for the delay. Listen, all I can say is that life happens. If you are a young adult in college, with a full time job, and a 1 year old brother at home, you know that things happen. All I can say is I'M BACK! and I hope you give me another chance to intrigue you with this story. I hope you give the story a chance. Please feel free to comment, and leave me reviews I hope people are still reading it. **

**Much Love**

* * *

**Bella POV**

Bzzz.

Bzzzz….

Bzzzz…..

_Ugh...what was that noise?_

Bzzz…

"Bella" I heard a familiar voice.

"Bells, wake up"

My eyes fluttered open and I was blinded by a piercing white light. "That's it baby, wake up" I heard a familiar voice whisper.

"Mom" My vision began to adjust from the light and the shadowy figure in front of me turned into my mom. She was wearing a red and white polka dot dress and her golden brown hair lung low. Her hazel eyes dazzled as the sun hit her, and a big smile grew on her face. She engulfed me in her arms and I fidigited away. There was a hard aching in my back.

"Oh my gosh Isabella, I'm so sorry" She ran her hands through my hair. "Honey, are you okay? What happened? Your sister said you were in a car accident"

_***Flashback***_

_**Emmett**__** lifted my skirt up and proceeded to pull down my underwear despite my protests "NO! EMMETTE! STOP! NO DON'T! STOP! STOOOOOOP"**_

_***Flashback***_

I shuddered.

Emmette…Where was Emmett?!

I pulled myself up and a big sharp pain shot up the side of my head "Fuck"

My mother brought her hands to my face "Sweetheart, you've got to rest"

"No, mom, you don't understand, I've got to get out of here. No, no, no"

"Isabella"

"No" I panicked.

"ISABELLA"

"Stop" I protested, placing my hand over my ears "Stop calling me that"

My mother coward back in horror and placed her hand over her mouth "Oh no" She breathed. My heart monitor buzzed super loudly and I could hear people from outside trying to make their way in.

"I need to see her" I heard a man shout from outside.

Suddenly, it became to hard to breathe and I couldn't focus. I began trying to pull my IV out until the door to the room busted open.

It was Alice!

She had tears streaming down her face and ran over to me "Bella, are you okay? Calm down! It's alright, I'm here" She turned over to our mother whose eyes were sulked in shock and worry.

"Bella I-"

"Mom stop" Alice warned "Don't worry, please just trust me. She's a little stunned"

My mother had tears streaming down her face "Regardless...I am still your mother"

Alice held me and I did my best to avoid my mother's gaze. She turned around and headed out the door. When the door shut Alice brought her forehead to mine "I'm so sorry Bella, we tried to get here as soon as we could"

I shook my head "No Alice, I'm just...I'm just so glad you're here. Where's Emmette?"

Alice placed her hands on either side of my face "Bella, listen to me. You don't ever have to worry about him again. I promise. Let us take care of him"

I tried to sit up on the bed "No, Alice you don't understand. He's...Emmette is dangerous. If he doesn't get what he wants he won't stop"

"Bella, please" Alice began to sob "Please, don't worry about this I'll handle it. It's already hard enough to wrap my head around this."

"But-"

"He's none of your concern right now. Edward took care of it"

* * *

**Third Person Transition**

"Edward? Edward's here?" Bella shot up.

Alice placed her tiny hand to Bella's forehead "Bella" she breathed "Please, you can't think about that right now. You just need to just rest,_ please_"

Bella's heart beat increased. Reluctantly, she began to sink down in her bed, but she couldn't shake the minor excited emotion she felt of Edward's presence. _Was he the one who was yelling outside?_ She thought. Back in high school she always had this semi crush on him that just never seemed to disappear, but those days were long gone. She knew after Edward seeing her like this he would find her even more repulsive than he already might have.

After all, who would want a washed up, beat down woman with no job and no means of supporting herself. Emmette never wanted her to work, so she never went to college. It was a dream of hers to become a dentist. Although, those aspirations were far away.

All she had was a notepad and guitar.

Bella peered out the window and saw gray cloudy skies.

"Alice" She whispered.

Alice's gaze never escaped her the clock. If she gave one more glance to Bella in the condition that she was in, she would lose it "Yes, Bella"

Bella took a deep breath "Do you think I'm-"

"Don't" Alice interjected "Don't do that Bella. I don't care what anyone says. I'm not going to have anyone label you as a damsel. You are strong, Bella. No one would have made it through what you've had to go through"

Bella placed her hand towards Alice. Alice grabbed it and held on tight "...Then why don't I feel anything?" She began as the tears began to fall. "I don't feel a single thing" She shook her head, "I can't-" She choked "I don't even remember what it's like to laugh… I can't believe...I let it go this far"

Alice gave her sister a hug and they weeped together "It's okay, Bella, it wasn't your fault"

Bella appreciated her sister's words of encouragement, but somewhere deep down on the inside of her she knew it was. No matter what, somehow, someway, she knew she would see Emmette again, it was just a matter of time.

* * *

_**Waiting Room**_

"Aren't you suppose to be at home with your wife" Jasper snarled.

"Ah, cut me some slack Jasper! You haven't always been a saint either" Edward shot back.

Jasper came over to him and seized him up "No, but I know my _boundaries_" he seethed. Jasper and Edward continued to stare down one another. Although he didn't want to admit it, he knew Jasper was right. Though Jasper had an incredible ability to persuade and stand down anybody, his logic wasn't enough to defeat Edward's will; He was going to see Bella whether it was today, tomorrow or next week.

"I'm not going anywhere" He warned "But, if you have an issue with that by all means, make my day"

Jasper chuckled "Don't be silly Cullan. I'm not going to kick your ass in a hospital in front of all these people"

"Then stay the hell out of my way" Edward edged forward. Their faces were so close the bridge of their noses almost touched.

Alice came out the room with her purse in her hands and stopped once she saw them "Boys? What's going on?"

Jasper smiled and looked back at his wife "Nothing darling, Just having a _talk _with an old friend"

Edwards glare never left Jasper. He pushed past Jasper and headed towards Bella's room. But before he could take another step Jasper grabbed his arm.

"Careful Cullen. You may be star out there, but here you're still that drama kid from the mountains. I know you. The real you. I don't know what you're up to, but believe me, I'm going to find out"

Edward broke his grasp "Worry about your wife"

"You first" Jasper mocked. "You left. I've been here and I'm going to continue to keep this family safe, even if I have to protect them from you"

Edward clenched his teeth to keep from punching Jasper in the face "You know how I _feel_ about her, why are you doing this?"

Alice couldn't help but overhear the convo, but she remained silent. _What does he mean "feel". Does Edward have feelings for Bella? _She thought.

"This isn't high school anymore Edward. Rosalie and Bella are sisters. For once in your life THINK about how this could affect everyone involved. Do you ever think about anyone but yourself?"

"My daughter is my world-"

"And where is she Edward?" Jasper spat.

Edward's heart dropped. The room seemed to be smaller with him in it. He glanced over to Alice who avoided his gaze by playing on her phone. He took one last look at Bella's door and back to Jasper. "You know for once, I thought out of all the people in the world, you would understand. That woman was always my 1st choice, I would have given her the world. There's not one second that goes by if she's in that room, that I won't be here to make sure she's safe. She was my world and you know that. _Rosalie_...fuck" He choked. "One bad mistake. I made one bad mistake that cost me everything"

Jasper sighed. "And how long are you going to blame Rosalie for that?"

Edward let out a huge breath "Fine...it is what it is" He pushed passed Jasper, but before he left he looked back at Jasper "I'll be back"

Jasper nodded "I'd be foolish to think you'd give up that easy. I've been your best friend since 8th grade" He placed his hands in his pockets "But I'll be here when you do. That's a promise"


	8. Welcome Home Rosalie

**_Third Person Transition_**

Jacob grabbed the frozen bag of peas from the freezer and gently placed it on Rosalie's head. "Is mommy going to be alright?"

"She's going to be just fine" He replied, worriedly. "I'll make sure of it" he forced a smile. Charlotte made her way over to Jake as he kneeled down in front of Rosalie, who was laid out on the couch.

Jacob couldn't bring himself to look away from Rosalie. She was so frail. He winced at how stuck out her cheek bones were, and traced his finger over the dark circles under her eyes. Rosalie's skin was pale and ice cold.

"What happened to you?" he whispered. This wasn't the Rosalie that he remembered.

_**\- Jacob's Memory-**_

**Rosalie closed her locker and gasped as two hands shielded her eyesight. **

"**What's the magic word?" the deep husky voice demanded.**

**"Mhm let's see, puberty came a little too late judging by the sound of that voice. Which leads me only to one person" Jake couldn't help but laugh as he lifted his hands.**

"**Ouch, maybe yours just came a little too early" Rosalie's beautiful olive skin glistened in the sunlight. She wore a pasty blue jean skirt, with a white peasant sleeve top, and white wedge heels. Her beautiful luscious blond hair was wrapped in curls and Jake couldn't help but admire her slim thick curves. The way her skirt switched when she walked drove him crazy. His stomach swam with butterflies as she began to put on her pink shimmering lip gloss. Her beauty took his complete breath away. **

"**Uh...Jake...are you listening? Are you okay?" Rosalie echoed, waving her hands in his face.**

**Jake shook his head "Uh, yeah, yeah. I'm sorry, what?"**

"**Math…" She laughed handing him over her math book "You said you forgot your math book at home. Just use mine, it's my 5th hour anyway"**

"**Uh, yeah, cool. Hey, you're still coming on Thursday right?"**

**Young Rosalie winced "Ugh, crap, I forgot, your tryouts. I have to babysit Alice. My parents are going to be working doubles for the rest of the week"**

"**Can't Bella just watch her?"**

"**Can't, she has guitar rehearsal. But don't worry, I'll be there"**

**He shrugged "it's okay, I get it"**

"**Hey" She protested, placing her finger over Jake's mouth, "I don't want to hear it. I'm going to be there. Don't worry."**

**She kissed the side of his cheek and headed off to class. I **_**wouldn't miss it for the world**_**. She thought.**

"Jake" Renee called, racing to the living room. She saw him kneeled in front of her daughter. She couldn't help but wonder why he had a small bowl full of water in his hand. "How is she? Where's Charlotte"

"I'm here Grandma" Charlotte came from the side of Jake and made her way over to Renee and hugged her leg. Renee picked her up and placed a soft kiss on her forehead. "Ahh, there she is. What are you still doing up? Where's grandpa"

"Watching the game" She whispered "but it's a secret."

"Uh-oh, well, hurry up and go find him so no one finds out?" She put Charlotte down and watched her scurry away.

Jake rose from the floor and made his way over to Renee. She buried her face in her hands "Ugh, this is all a mess. I don't know how long I can do this"

Jake wrapped his hands around her "I'm so sorry Ms. Swan"

"Thank you for all that you've done Jake"

"If it's no trouble i'd like to stay here a little longer, just to keep a close eye on you guys" He shifted awkwardly. The only reason he wanted to stay was to make sure Rosalie was alright. He didn't want her out of her sight.

"How sweet" Renee Smiled. "But, I think i'll take it from here. I promise as soon as she wakes up, you'll be the first one I call"

_Of course_, he sighed stubbornly. He took one last glance at Rosalie and handed over the bowl to Renee. "Well, I guess we'll call it a night. I placed a cold towel over her head so she wouldn't overheat. I don't know what she's gone through. Whatever it is...she needs rest. A lot of it"

"Trust me, I know. This whole family does"

"I'll see you around, Ms. Swan"

"Goodnight Jake" She closed the door behind him and headed over to Rosalie.

At the sound of the doors slam, Rosalie's eyes fluttered open. She looked around and saw pictures of her and her sister's plastered all over the walls. The sweet smell of her mother's lavender candles filled her nostrils and she instantly fell at ease.

_Home, _She thought. _I'm finally home. _Despite her past, this had been the first time she felt secure in 4 years.

* * *

**Rosalie**

"Rosalie...? Sweetheart?" I heard a familiar voice call from the side of me. I got up and saw my mother.

"Mom" I breathed. At that moment, everything came back to my remembrance. The flight, Edward, Jacob's car, Charlotte "Charlotte, mom, where's Charlotte? "

My mother came over and wrapped a warm embrace "Hey, hey, everything is okay. She's upstairs with your dad. Honey, are you alright? What happened?"

"You left her up there with him alone?" I panicked and shot up but she grabbed my arm to stop me.

"She's fine" She said through her clenched teeth. "I'm not going to say it again Rosalie. Tell me what happened"

_**20 minutes later…**_

"He did what?" My mom exclaimed pacing back and forth. She placed her hand on her hip, her eyes shut tight and she let out a huge sigh "Why didn't you tell me, Rosalie? This is not right! None of it is fair. To you, to Charlotte, hell to this family!"

"Look, you don't think I know that?" I shot up off the couch "How do you think I feel? After all that I have sacrificed! My career, my family! I live in a state halfway across the U.S from everything I know!"

My mother shook her head "It's not about that Rosalie! Honey, we are your family. Not him. No matter what happened you could have always come back to us" She comforted and reached out to hug me. But, I stood back.

"And then what? Huh? Come back just to escape another reality that my life is in shambles? That everything is a lie? That my marriage is a complete and utter joke? That everything I worked so hard for all those years came to a halt all because I got pregnant-"

"Stop Rosalie!"

"Oh yeah...wait I forgot. Just so you can remind me of how much of a screw up I was for dropping out of high school to take care of my kid" Renee placed her hand over her mouth and shook her head. I did all I could to hide the pain of my tears. I was so tired. It hurt me to see my mom this way, but I couldn't take it anymore. All those years of me hiding my hurt from her did nothing but drive a wedge between us. My only dream was to become a fashion designer. Something my parents never wanted for me. But, I was so determined to prove them wrong. Until...Edward.

_***Flashback***_

**2016**

**Homecoming After Party**

**Alice pulled me out of the car "C'mon loser. I swear, you guys never have any fun"**

**I rolled my eyes "Okay, first of all who gets drunk BEFORE they come to a party?" Bella got out of the car next and stood shyly behind me.**

**Alice stood and rolled her eyes "You guys are ridiculous"**

"**We're ridiculous? Alice, have you seen what you're wearing" Bella joked. Alice's eyes widened.**

"**What's wrong with what I'm wearing?"**

"**Where's the rest of it" I chimed in. Bella and I leaned into each other trying to hide our laugh. Alice stomped her foot on the ground like a five year old and twirled around.**

"**I'll have you know, this is a Jessica Simpson original from her fashion fair line. Ain't nothing wrong with showing a little goodies for the hunnies. Besides, Jasper likes it"**

"**Ugh please, Jasper would like any girl wearing a V neck romper, that is only made to show your ass" I spat.**

"**And what do you know about fashion?"**

"**I know that-"**

"**Guys" Bella stood looking ahead. Alice and I stopped and turned around. There, walking up to us was none other than Edward Cullen. He was dressed in an all black suit, with black dress shoes, which held red shoelaces that matched his tie. **

_**Nice fit **_**I thought. **_**Since when does the drama club get invited to parties? I've never even paid that much attention to him till now. He was fine. But, who was he staring at?**_

**He seemed extremely nervous and ran his hands through his gold bronze hair. I followed his gaze and turned back around to see no one but Bella.**

**Wait! Bella?**

**He was looking….at bella?**

*****_**Flashback**_*****

"No one ever wanted for you to feel isolated and abandoned. No matter what was going on" My mother interrupted. "No matter what has _happened_ in the past...we're still family"

"Family" I snickered "Family...Just like it was family to basically force Edward to marry me in the first place? And here all this time I thought it was because this man just wanted to make things work. But in the end it was all about the money wasn't it?"

My mother froze and her lips tightened "Now you listen to me" she started, but I cut her off.

"Did you honestly think I wouldn't find out about what you were doing?." I shook my head "Of why you kept all of us separated for these past 4 years? Edward never loved me. You knew that. I knew by the first time he laid eyes on _her-_"

"That's enough Rosalie" I heard my father angrily warn behind me. Once I caught eyes with him, he blew the smoke from his cigarette in my face. "Now, you need to take it easy and stop all this nonsense and be a good little girl. By the way, welcome home" he tried to touch my arm, but I flinched away. I felt like my knees were going to buckle, so I looked away. His eyes...those eyes...they brought back to many horrible memories. I shuddered from the thought and pushed past him.

"Where's my daughter?" I demanded.

"Keep calm, Mama bear. She's upstairs sleeping" He replied, while taking another smoke.

Suddenly, I felt my phone vibrate in my back pocket. I took it out and the caller ID read: Edward Cullen.

_Ugh, as if I didn't have enough troubles._ This was NOT going to end well.


	9. I Promise

**Alice**

"What do you expect me to do Jasper, just leave my sister here? You can just forget about that!" I snap, folding my arms and leveling Jasper with a deadly glare.

Jasper leans on the vending machine, his hands shoved into his pockets and sneer twisting his expression. He glares over to me with equal intensity and takes a deep breath. "_Babe_," he emphasizes, "Forgetting about Bella is something I don't intend to do, and the last thing I'd ever ask you to do. Just listen to what I'm saying. You've been at the hospital all day with nothing to eat, zero chance to sleep, not a single break, and we have to think of Rosalie, too. Bella is fine. We've already made the nurses and every other staff member here aware of Emmett. He can't be our top priority right now. Not when the rest of our loved ones are in equal crisis."

I huff, ignoring the twist of understanding in my gut and turning away from him. "No, listen to me. My concern is making sure Bella is safe, and making sure it stays that way!" I stand up and walk over to him, jabbing an accusatory finger his way. The guilt vanishes as quickly as it makes an appearance as I remember all that Bella has suffered through. "Have you seen the bruises on her arms and legs, _Babe_? Just stop trying to convince me to leave her here unsupported. You'll have to abandon her without me. What's your problem, anyway? You just said to me on the plane that you were equally, if not more concerned about Bella's safety as I was, and still am." I stand tall, uncaring to the fact he towers over my smaller figure. I completely refuse to let him dictate this decision. Bella needs someone to help her, and I'd rather die than make the mistake of turning away from her twice.

Jasper throws his arms into the air, walking away from their argument in what I can only view as an act of cowardice. "Great, so now I'm the husband that doesn't care!"

"Do not put words in my mouth, Jasper. Do not make me out to be the bad guy." I follow him, my arm flinging out beside me in an expression of my frustration and hurt. This is about Bella, not his feelings, and he shouldn't be confusing the two separate topics.

"No, no, keep it going. I'd love to hear more about how unsupportive I am. It's not like I just flew halfway across America to make sure your family was safe...and I guess I didn't commit a felony by kicking a man's door down either—" Jasper's on the verge of shouting, each of his words crashing down upon me like a ton of bricks. The guilt I'd previously buried inside surges to the surface, making me instantly regret all of the harsh accusations I had flung at him.

"Jasper that's _not what I meant_!" I scream, violently stomping my foot on the ground, huffing with the effort of my raw emotion. His eyes widen, face as pale as if he was looking upon a ghost. I lift my arms in surrender to his hurt gaze, trembling. "I'm sorry...I didn't mean..." I breathe shakily. "I just...I can't bear to lose anyone else..." Tears begin to welling in my eyes. I can't make them stop, no matter how much I swallow and forcefully will them away. Suddenly, I feel Jaspers arms wrap around my shoulders, pulling me into his chest. I feel as if I can breathe once more, and he kisses my head tenderly.

"Hey, hey," He soothes, "What's going on?" I try to regain what little control I have over my emotions, but I my attempt are fruitless. The guilt gnaws at me, as does the heavy burden that now rests upon my heart.

"You don't know what she's been through Jasper..." I choke, clinging onto him as if my very life depends on his hold. I am soaking his shirt through with tears, and it only adds to the guilt that suffocates me. "...I have to be here. I have to stay. Just like I should've stayed for our son," I confess.

Jasper's grasp begins to loosen, and I can feel his heart rate pick up. "W-what?" he questions hesitantly.

I wipe my eyes "I'm sorry, I know you don't like to talk about it Jazz, but I have to be here. Just...please. Please, I know your j-just trying to help, but I can't...I can't lea-" I choke, more tears streaming down my face and onto his chest.

"Shh, it's okay..." He comforts, worry palpable in his voice. "Listen, don't worry about it. I'll go get Rosalie and Charlotte and I'll bring them to our cabin. I'm...I'm sorry, Alice." He extricates himself from me, beginning to back away.

_What just happened_, I think deliriously. For a moment I truly believed he would comfort me, open up to me about our child. Instead, turned around as quickly as he could, hightailing it out of the cafeteria. He always does that. Every single time I bring up the tragic subject, he acts as if I should be sorry for reminding him and then walks away. He always leaves when I need him the most.

I wipe my tears and return to Bella's room. Once I get inside, I see a nurse checking her vitals. I clear my throat to let her know of my presence. Bella's good eye catches me first, and I muster up a smile, wiping all Jasper troubles from my mind and zeroing in on my family in need. "Hey, how ya doing?" I gently inquire.

The nurse politely excuses herself and I take the applesauce she had been feeding Bella, continued the slow process of nourishing her. She shifts in her seat awkwardly. I wink to let her know she's safe. She takes a bite and without preamble, I crawl into the bed alongside her, finding her hand to squeeze in reassurance. We sit in somber silence for a few moments until I gather up the courage to speak.

"So, the doctor said you have minor injuries. The good news is you can come home today." It takes all I have to resist the urge to allow my gaze to naturally drop to her black swollen eye.

"...The bad news." she wonders, looking out the hospital window.

I focus my attention on my hands, which were fisted my skirt. "How about we hold off on that?"

"Alice." Bella warns sharply, no other words necessary.

"I can't right now Bella. This is all new, and all too much." I reason, hoping that she chooses to drop the subject.

Bella is more stubborn than that. She stiffens beside me. "I'm not a baby, Alice. I can take it." Bella says determinedly.

"I said no." I reinforce.

Realization dawns on Bella's features. Her expression hardens. "You want me to write a police report...don't you?" she flinches at her own words.

I shake my head. "We're are not going to have this conversation right now, Bella." I reach for her hand, but she jerks away.

"I'm not going to do it." Bella swallows, watching me with caution.

"There's no other option!" I burst, the pent up emotion of Jasper's cowardly escape prompting me to argue my point, even though I'd previously told her I wasn't participating in the conversation. I couldn't help myself. Bella was refusing to accept reality.

"I'm not going to press any charges or anything else everyone wants me to do. It's not like I'm going back. I'm not letting anyone force me to take legal action." Bella snarls, stubborn in her decision.

"Not going back, huh? Oh let's see Bella, like the last time? Listen, this isn't up for debate. Whether you like it or not, I'm going to make _sure _he get what he deserves. His ass belongs behind bars, and I don't know about you, but I sure as hell am not in the mood for another pity-party speech. Oh, poor Emmett, an overworked employee whose been abused his whole life, his only option is to beat his anger out on his girlfriend to make himself feel more powerful, _fuck that_-"

"_People make mistakes!_" Bella chokes.

"And some mistakes are unforgivable. Enough is enough." I shake my head and the room falls silent. "Dammit, Bella, I fucking love you, we love you. Don't you see that?"

She shoots up in her bed. "The only thing I see is someone who's butting into a situation they have no business in."

"How can you say that?" I scream. "You called me for help!"

"I DIDN'T CALL YOU TO RUIN MY LIFE WHICH IS WHAT YOU'RE DOING! I said I'm done with it!" her voice collapses, before strengthening full force. "THAT MEANS I DON'T WANT TO SEE HIM AGAIN! I DON'T WANT TO BE PUT IN POSITION WHERE I'M CONSTANTLY REMINDED OF ANOTHER PUNCH, ANOTHER KICK, ANOTHER SPIT IN MY FACE! YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT THAT FEELS LIKE!" She explodes into heavy sobs, tears streaming down her face.

I rush over to her, fiercely wrapping my arms around her. She tries to fight me off, but the more she resists the tighter I hold. "I may not understand everything you've gone through, but I know what it feels like to be helpless. Like something so special was taken from you, like no matter how hard you scream, or fight the pain just won't go away. Hell, may never go away! Never do I ever want you to feel alone, or like no one cares! I do! I'm not trying to ruin your life Bella...!" I cradle her face and force her to look at me. "I'm doing this because I feel helpless too. I had every chance to help bring you out of this for the past four years and I sat back, because I didn't know how! Do you know how hard it was to keep a secret like this from our family?! You put this amount of burden on me! I couldn't eat! I couldn't sleep! I lost my-" I stopped myself and placed my hand over my mouth. Bella removed it.

"What Alice? What did you lose?" she questions, and my swallow echoes in the silence.

"Nothing..." I breath, knowing she won't buy it. "Oh God..."

"Alice...Alice...talk to me. Look, I'm sorry I yelled I'm just…"

"S'okay" I stop her. "It's okay"

"Mrs. Hale!" A nurse calls, running into the room.

I take a deep breath. "I'm okay! I'm sorry, we're just um...talking. I'm sorry. Everything is okay"

The nurse glances over at Bella who nods towards her. The nurse hesitantly leaves them alone. I don't realize I am standing still daydreaming out the door until Bella grabs my hand "Alice..? Can you hear me? Breathe." I take another slow deep breath and nod to assure Bella that I'm alright. "Listen, we don't have to talk about it now. I didn't realize how much I had put on you...please...forgive me."

I hold her hand in mine and shake my head "That's fine. I...I wouldn't have it any other way. I'm glad you trusted me with this burden, even if it hurts."

_Yeah…_

_It's fine…_

"Hey...where's Jasper?" Bella asks, intending to cheer me up.

"Um..," I start, trying to clear my throat and find the right words. "He went to go get Rosalie and Charlotte."

Bella releases my arm and continues to stare at me as if I spoke in another language. "What do you mean? Is she here?"

I roll my eyes. "Yes, Bella she is." Bella stays silent. "He's bringing her over to our house"

"Wait, what?"

"Bella listen, Rosalie has been through a lot..."

"What does that bobblehead know about _struggle_-" Bella complains, rubbing her head at all the mounting frustrations.

"Rosalie is divorcing Edward!" I confess, figuring it's now or never. The words escape me before I can really think it through. Bella's eyes furrow in confusion.

"Wait...I'm sorry, what?" she blinks, uncomprehending.

"There's a lot that you've missed since you've been away, Bella. Things aren't what they use to be or appear to be."

Bella continues to gaze steadily at me as if she was waiting for me to call out "psyche!" Oh, how I wish it was all a prank. "Wait so...Edward. He was here, I saw him."

"Yeah, we kind of told him." I admit sheepishly.

"Wait you did what?" She exclaims.

I roll my eyes "Must you always get insulted when someone wants to help you?" I pout, trying to lighten the atmosphere.

Bella bites her lip, hands quivering with worry. "Please, just tell me he didn't get hurt!"

"Hurt? Bella he beat the shit out of Emmett I think that's the last thing you need to worry about!" I rush to reassure, laughing a bit at the memory.

"Ugh." She groans, burying her face into her open palms "No, this is all too much..."

"Agreed; so, I think it's safe to say we should just call it a day. Let's just get you home. Okay? Please, Bella we'll take good care of you." I swear, hope and sincerity shining through my impassioned speech.

"As long as I don't have to go to mom's," Bella cracks a smile, chuckling weakly.

I can't help but smile as well. I'm glad to have glimpsed the Isabella I used to know. "C'mon, they're not so bad!" I argue unconvincingly.

"I just can't face them right now." Bella explains softly.

"Well...when the time comes. You won't have to."

I promise...

**Hope you guys enjoyed! Don't forget to leave a comment, and favorite this story:)**


	10. Tensions

**Chapter 10: Tensions**

* * *

**Edward**

_Fuck…!_

This is bullshit. Now what am I supposed to do? I left the hospital and sped down the freeway, heading over to Rosalie's parent's house. I dialed her number to distract me from breaking my own steering wheel.

"_Don't let him get away!" I command Jasper. Jasper lunges for Emmett and I grab him. My consciousness is gone. Here I am, blow after blow, unable to bring myself to stop. It's liberating to release my frustration out on something, especially someone as foul as Bella's nauseating lover. _

"_The cops are coming!" I hear someone yell._

"_That's enough Edward, we have to get out of here!" Jasper yells. But I can't bring myself to get up. The only thing that will be able to get me off this man is if heaven kills me. The only thing I can think about is how many times Bella had been beat like this._

_Whatever that number was…_

_I planned on tripling it._

"...Edward?" I hear Rosalie whisper, her nerves evident by the shaking in her voice.

"Don't Edward me!" I spit, rage driving raw emotion into my words. "How fucking dare you take my daughter to some far away state without my permission! Have you any idea how worried I've been?" My fingers thrum against the steering wheel, creating a rhythmic tapping that did little to calm me.

"Really Edward?" Her voice rises, anger fueling her confidence. "Now, you want to play Daddy?"

"Rosalie..." I warn. I close my eyes and inhale deeply. However, her low blows and unfair attitude make my foot press harder on the gas, speeding me down the road.

"I know where you are and I'm coming to get you two." I respond, no room for arguments.

"...if we're there." She hisses, before the line goes dead, obnoxiously ringing in my ear.

"ROSALIE!" I yell into the phone. When there is no response, I throw my phone into the passenger seat and run a hand threw my hair. "Fuck..."

The drive is a blur. The only clear part of the ride is pulling into my in-laws driveway. I notice an old red chevy parked up on the grass. Is that Charlie's truck, I wonder? Is he still driving that old thing?

Suddenly, out of the corner of my eye, I see a white 24BMW pull into the driveway and park towards the side of the house a little further from me. The windows are tinted and it's too dark outside to make out the figure opening the driver's door. I only catch the bare minimum of his looks; he has tan skin, short spiky black hair, and is sporting a red shirt with a leather black jacket. He shuts the door behind him and holds a bouquet of flowers and a small brown teddy bear. What the hell? Has Renee gotten remarried? If so, how did I not know about this? Once he approaches the door he begins to knock, but comes to an abrupt halt. The figure stands back, then moves to knock on the door, and once again retracts his hand.

Eventually, he gives up and travels down the steps, back to the safety of his car. He leaves in a hurry.

What the fuck was that all about? I shake my head, focusing on my own issues. I can't fix everyone.

I take out my phone to dial Rosalie's number. "Hey, this is Rose. Leave a message." I roll my eyes and dial her again, this time with more force than previously.

"Hey, this is Rose. Leave a message." The same aggravating voicemail responds.

I snarl "So, you really want to play this game today, huh? Let's see how much you want to play when I waltz right in there." I snap my phone shut and head for the door. Now, I almost understand why the guy left in such a hurry. This whole set up is eerie. Before I can knock on the door it opens, revealing a tall man with a groomed, yet bushy beard. He seems stunned to see me as if I had suddenly fallen from the sky. He was probably expecting to see that other coward.

"...Charlie?" I prod awkwardly. Man he looks different. He's gotten skinnier, almost as if he's sick. "Is that you?" I ask incredulously.

Charlie's face hardens. "Edward, what the hell you doing out here?" His voice is still as deep and demanding as the last time I'd seen him. The dude never really sat well with me. To be totally honest with myself, he was very intimidating the first time I met him. But, I guess you could say that about all police officers. He was extremely protective over his daughters, and never was a jokey kind of guy. But, I remember him being particularly careful of Rosalie.

"I came here to see Rosalie." I explain.

"Uh, hate to be the bearer of bad news, but you just missed her." His stare continues to bore into me, clearly puzzled. "She said you were at the hospital...with Bella..." he says skeptically.

"What?" I growl. "Well do you know where she went?"

"Alice and Jasper came to pick 'em up. They really didn't tell you?" Things were starting to get a little weird. His tone of voice doesn't match his actions. He sounds concerned, but I'm beginning to feel as if it isn't sincere. He takes a cigarette from his back pocket and lights it. "You're a little far from home, pop star."

Ah, there it is. "You know what, I think you're right. I'll just head home for the night."

"You sure about that, pop star?" He mocks, attempting to get under my skin. "You know I've been reading up on ya. You're in the tabloids, on TV, everything. Did you really honestly think...I wouldn't find out about what you're doing behind my daughter's back."

I clear my throat and shift away from his gaze. "I'm handling it, sir."

"Handling it?" He questions. He laughs and takes another swig of his cigar, purposefully causing smoke to billow in my face. "The only thing that's going to get handled...is you." He throws his cigarette and crushes it under his shoe the moment it hits the ground. He takes a step closer to me, forcing me to back away.

"That's my daughter. When her mother and I proposed the idea of marriage to you two, I didn't say be stupid."

"Proposed?" I parrot. "Do you honestly think I meant for any of this to happen?" I motion around myself vaguely, referring to the disaster my life has turned out to be in its entirety.

"You should have thought about that a long time ago before you decided to get drunk at a party and screw your life away. You knew what you signed for son. I don't have to go there with you."

"You people are crazy!" I snap, walking away in a temper.

"You can't run from your mistakes forever!" He calls after me, and I can picture the stupid expression on his face without needing to see it for myself. I try to take the high road, but I fail, spinning around to meet his gaze head on.

"You know I'm really tired of being ridiculed for my mistakes! I've always owned up to them." I confess.

"Is that what you call this?" He looks me up in disgust, descending the steps with fire in his eyes. "Do you know how many times my daughter has called her mother over you? Woman, after woman, and you'd think by now with a daughter involved you'd catch a hint."

"That exactly what I'd call this." I growl as he finally reaches me, the both of us now face to face. "And what have I failed to see, Charlie? Huh?"

"The only thing you've owned and made clear is that you could give a shit less about Charlotte and Rose."

"Charlotte is my life." I deny instantly, appalled he'd ever accuse me of betraying my daughter.

"No, Charlotte is your mistake." He corrects. My body went numb, and I began to feel fire burn in my hands. I wanted to punch this man right in the face, damn the consequences. The adrenaline kicks in fast, but I can't find it in myself to raise my arm. Charlie continues his rant, spurred on by the reaction he receives from me. "And the more and more you cheat on Rosalie, the more and more she'll begin to feel that too."

"You know what?" I hissed, trying to control my voice. "For the past four years I have been nothing but eaten alive by the public, my fans, and even peers. It doesn't matter how many hit songs I produce, how much money I give, how many times I tuck my daughter into bed, or how much love I have desperately tried to give my marriage. THE ONLY THING...you people see...is a monster." Charlie stares down at me as if he's ready for a fight. "And you know what?...eventually...when someone tells you something often enough...you start to believe it." I laughed without humor. "Let's not measure the love this monster has for his daughter, oh no, let's define it as how many times he tucks his daughter into bed, brushes her hair, or how many tea parties he makes it too."

Charlie looked away from me as if I'd said something that hit a nerve. I hoped it did, I hope he felt at least half of the pain him and his wife inflicted upon me all these years. "But do they ever grant the _monster_ the opportunity to explain how desperately he wishes to have a connection with his daughter? At the end of the day...that same _monster_ has to make sure she has the bed she gets tucked into, has however many brushes she wants, and a normal childhood like the one I was never granted." Charlie looks down at the ground and continues to avoid my gaze. I feel a spike of satisfaction flicker through the anger and despair.

"It's one thing to be ridiculed by someone about how you don't spend as much time with your family as you should. Imagine being ridiculed by the whole world. Then, let's see how good of a job you do with that kind of pressure." I turn around, slide into my car, and slam the door shut with all the force I'd wanted to use to drive my fist into Charlie's nose.

The last picture I had of Charlie was this sorrowful look on his face as if he wanted to say something, but had been stopping himself. I take a deep breath and head out the driveway.

_Fuck_

**Alice**

I helped assist Bella up the stairs to Jasper and I's cabin. The moment we got in she peeked around at the beautiful interior design of the infrastructure and snorted. "Damn, is this really yours?"

I poured myself a glass of moscato "Trust me, it took us a minute to get Jasper's parents the say so to rent out this Cabin. This is where they spent their summers with him. By this time last year, they couldn't keep up with it anymore. So, I called in some people and we had it remolded" I looked over to Bella who was still in awe of everything she saw. Wood crafted chandeliers, beautiful brownstone wood, big pyramid windows, and beautifully woven made furniture. I was proud of what we created, but I had no idea it would cause this reaction. Especially not from Bella. Bella wore a Dukes of Hazzard t-shirt that looked to big for her, and some dark blue jeans with black converse.

"You know" I started, "Since, I'm going to be here in Washington for a minute. I was thinking that maybe we could catch up for old times sake."

Bella turned around puzzidely. Her messy brunette hair swung around her face and hid some of her bruises. "...you're staying here?"

"Well, yes. I figured moving back to California might be too much to talk about. Especially under the circumstances" She bit her bottom lip and ran her hands through her hair. "Hey, is everything okay?"

"No, no" She raised her hand "It's okay, I'm sorry. Just got a lot to-"

"Think about. Listen, I understand" I reached my arm out to touch her shoulder, but she flinched away. Her eyes widened in shock as she realized her near jerk reaction.

"Oh, Alice...I'm sorry"

"It's okay" I whispered "Well...um...are you hungry?"

"Nah, I think I just want to jump in the shower" She grabbed her bookbag.

"Up the stairs to your left. Oh, and feel free to pick your room. Jasper and I just want you to feel comfortable. I'm going to get dinner started. Not sure when Rosalie and Charlotte will be here, or if they've even eaten." Bella never replied, she just gave a slight nod and headed up the stairs.

I took a deep breath and flung my coat on the couch. _This should be the easy part._ Suddenly, I heard keys rattling and the back door opened.

"Hello" I heard Jasper announce. My heart exploded in excitement.

"Alice" I heard my sister call out.

"Rosalie," I exclaimed, running towards the door. Once I turned the kitchen corner heading towards the back I was knocked almost to the ground and she embraced me.

"Alice" Rosalie breathed, "Oh my God, I'm so happy to see you"

I held onto her tight. This was exactly the hug I needed "It's so good to see you too big sis"

"I love you" We said in unison.

* * *

Rosalie and I sat by the fire place, wine glasses in hand, sporting our matching pajamas. We have yet to say a word to each other. By this time it was one o'clock in the morning. Jasper had put Charlotte to bed and Bella never left her room. Rosalie sat there daydreaming by the fire. It had been four years since I'd seen my sister. Had it really been that long? For a split second, I could hardly remember why we had spent so much time apart. Had I done something? Did we just disconnect? Seeing Rosalie for the first time since Charlotte's birth feels surreal. I guess I just felt like when Rosalie had her she just sort of...changed.

"Thanks for letting me use your clothes," She broke the silence.

"I'm surprised you can still fit in them," I poked.

Rosalie cracks a smile, taking a sip of her wine. "Same old Alice, do you ever do anything other than compare?"

I laugh. "Nah, I don't do stuff like that anymore." I put my glass down, tilting my head back on the couch. "Besides, you can't compare where you don't compete."

Rosalie throws a pillow at me and I catch it, throwing it back to her. She couldn't contain her giggles and it did nothing but make my heart smile. This moment reminds me of all the good times we've had as a family.

"So...are you going to tell me what happened? Or are you going to make me start?" I ask.

Rosalie shakes her head "Being here just brings back so many memories. Forks high, parties...homework," She snorts into her glass, "...Just makes me confused as to why I ever even left"

I sigh. "Well mom didn't make it easy for you after you got pregnant." It's strange to admit the truth out loud so openly.

"Yeah, my cheating husband didn't make it easy for me either..." She rolls her eyes and places her glass down by the fireplace.

"Rosalie, you could have told me." I interject.

"And said what Alice? That I live in a ten million dollar mansion, with five maids, a nanny who waits on my hand and foot? Do you have any idea how crazy that sounds?"

"It's better than hearing nothing at all!" I snap. "I mean, geez Rosalie, not even a text to tell me you needed help."

"I didn't know how to, okay?" She snaps back. She crosses her legs and buries her face in both her hands. "You and Jasper were so happy, Bella seemed happy, and I didn't feel like part of the family anymore. It's almost as if something in me broke. Even to this day I still don't know what it is, but I just couldn't do it anymore. Mom had put so much pressure over our family to portray this perfect image and I didn't want to be a part of it." she confesses.

"Be real, Rosalie. You didn't want Charlotte to be part of it."

Rosalie takes a deep breath and stares at the mat before her, "...If she would have said one thing to my daughter I would have just lost it. I don't care if she was the town's family doctor and had all these credentials. People only saw that side of her, but I know the real side; the side that has a way of pinning people against each other, and twisting the truth!"

I place my hand above hers. "Like she did with us?"

Rosalie peers up at me and nods slowly. "I couldn't let that happen to my daughter. I didn't want her to be another prop in her crazy web of lies. I'd rather be gone, away from everyone, and just another mistake than have to cover up another lie."

"I'm sure she has her reasons."

Rosalie waves me off. "Like what, Alice?"

"I'm not defending her, Rosalie..." I begin. "I'm just trying to say maybe there's an underlying reason."

"What 'reason' can you possibly give that will justify a parent abandoning her own daughter; and forcing a loveless marriage on me just to add more torture. I've wasted four years of my life covering up some stupid fairytale that doesn't even exist!"

I inhale deeply. "Regardless if you want to hear it or not, it was you who chose to stay."

Rosalie's eyes widened. "Excuse me?" she guffaws, offended.

"I'm sorry I just-"

"You just what?!" She exclaims.

"C'mon Rose, calm down." I console.

She stands up, flinging her arms out in fury. "Calm down?! Do you have any idea what I've been through? Any idea what she would have put me and my daughter through had I not married that man? Are you out of your mind? " As her voice grows louder, a nervous Jasper jogs down the stairs, standing between us. Rosalie continues to shout obscenities and lunge for me, but Jasper pulls her back.

"Rose, I'm sorry. I was just trying to help." I lift my hands in surrender.

"Fuck you Alice!" Rosalie shouts hysterically, tears brimming in her eyes.

"HEY!" We hear a new voice shout from the staircase. To the right of us stands an angry Bella. She's wearing an oversized T-shirt with plain checkered pants. "My niece is in there sleeping."

Rosalie looks at her as if she's seen a ghost, "...Bella?" She gasps, but it had come out like a question. Almost like she doesn't believe the woman standing there is her sister. "What?...what happened to you?" Rosalie shook out of Jasper's grasp and slowly walks up the stairs to meet Bella.

They stand there in silence, eyeing each other up and down. Rosalie places a hand over her mouth and she slowly lifts her right hand to touch Bella's swollen eye. Bella flinches away.

"Don't!" She growls and stands back.

"Bella?" Rosalie whispers again, her mouth gaping wide open. "What...what happened to you?"

"I guess you aren't the only one who doesn't believe in fairytales..." Bella scoffs.

"Okay ladies!" Jasper interjects, "I think that's enough for tonight." Bella gives one last scathing glare to Rosalie before she stalks away. Rosalie stands there, lifeless, flinching as Bella shuts her bedroom door.

Jasper walks over to me, kissing my temple "Are you okay?" I avoid his gaze and just bury my head into his chest.

"No..." I whisper hoarsely.

**Edward**

"Thank you," I tip the security guard and enter my studio suite.

I had decided not to go after Rosalie. I needed the night to clear my mind. My knuckles were swollen and I needed to soak them off. Besides, if I were to visit Rosalie now it wouldn't have been healthy for Charlotte. I didn't want her to see her parents fight. Out of all the things Rosalie and I couldn't agree on, keeping our arguments between her and I is the number one rule.

As angry as I still am about Charlie and I's encounter, he's the least of my worries. There was only one thing I couldn't get out of my head.

Bella...

The only thing I wanted was to know if she was alright, and there was only one person I could trust who would give me the answer. Once I got into my apartment I noticed that the lights to my studio were off. I used my flashlight from my phone and turned on the nearest light.

"Hello, Mr. Cullen." A voice speaks up behind me.

I turn around, instantly growing angry "Jane? What the fuck are you doing here?"

"We need to talk." She intones blankly.

* * *

**I upload every Tuesday:) All Reviews Welcomed!**


	11. Goodbye, For Now

**Author Note: **Hello Readers! Over the past few chapters I've received some reviews based on my stories punctuation and grammar errors. I am aware of these errors and I am making the necessary changes to make sure my story is legible, readable, and ENJOYABLE! I want nothing more, but for the fans and followers to be proud and enjoy this story. I have an amazing editor whose been with me since Chap 9 and we are making the corrections. Thank you:)

**Now without further ado...**

* * *

**Edward**

"We need to talk," Jane demands, crossing her lithe arms. Her skin tight beige dress hangs high above her knees. She uncrosses her legs in an attempt to show me her inner thighs and I feel my body weaken.

_Snap out of it Cullen, now's really a bad time._ "Listen, um, Jane. Right now is not the best time. You can't just come by unannounced and will me to do anything." I say defensively.

She stands up, approaching me with a seductive sway of her hips. "Are you really going to speak to your manager like that, and after I've come all this way too?" Her hair is pinned up in a high curly ponytail with hair out in the back. She brings her finger toward my eyebrows. I quickly block her hand.

"Don't." I order.

She scrunches her nose up in disgust. "Excuse me? Since when do you deny a good time?" Jane guffaws.

"Since when does dick bring you halfway across America?" I retort. She twirls her hair around, blowing bubble gum in my face. _I hate when she plays dumb to get attention_.

"Who says I can't miss you and long to see how you're doing..." she pouts.

"Since when do you care?" I snap, creating some distance between us and standing tall. "Besides, we're done with that. Remember? Look, I'm only going to ask you one more time. What the hell are you doing here?"

"Ugh..." She rolls her eyes and throws her arms in the air "You're serious?" She groans, plopping down on my couch.

I look around the room and back towards her. "Does it look like I'm in the mood for games?"

"You missed the board meeting Edward!" She spits, crossing her ankles and leaning forward with a pointedly raised eyebrow.

_Oh, shit._

"Fuck..." I run my hands through my hair, "I completely forgot..." I confess, suddenly awkward.

"Where were you?" She asks with desperation in her voice. Her shoulders drop and her mouth twists.

"Fuck!" I shout, throwing my jacket. I kneel down on my knees beside her. "Am I done? Did they let me go?" My hands are shaking.

"Is that really all you have to say?" She asks, shocked. "Edward, I've been begging you for months to clean up your act! All the work that I've put into your career and the tour; this was your last chance to prove to Volturi, my dad, that you could do this and you blew it!" She pushes me away, standing up and pacing, starting a frantic rant. She's angry, and disappointed, but most of all hurt. I feel my chest tighten with guilt. "You had one job! Show up to a meeting! That's it! And you couldn't even do that! You made me look like a fool in front of the board...!" she trails off, arms hanging limply at her sides.

"Jane, listen," I begin in a rush. "I'm sorry, I-"

Her eyes turn steely. "Save it." She snatches her jacket and shrugs it over her shoulders. "Shame on me right? For believing in your dream, for believing in you? I thought I was telling the truth when I told you that I'd always have your back, Edward. But this time? Not even I can forgive you. You know what? I came here to see if you were okay! I thought something had happened to you! I know how hard you've worked to get here and I just _knew_ that this time was different. Surely no way you would have missed this meeting if you knew your career depended on it. We were this close to getting in. To finally be taken seriously as an artist and starting our own label, but look at you! Typical Edward! Just does what he wants to do!" She spins on her heels, stalking towards the door with purpose.

I take her arm. "Jane wait, let me explain." I plead.

She yanks away from me, and for the first time since she's entered I notice how her hair is scattered over her eyes and her usually perfectly manicured nails are chipped and cracked. A silent tear escapes her eye, and I stop dead in my tracks. Was she really crying? I'd never seen her like this before. "Listen, I know you have a family and all, but whatever you say that woman has not been there for you like I have. I have sacrificed so many opportunities to make sure you had whatever you needed, because I believed in you when no one else did. Every penny I made I put into your pocket, allowing you to live the lifestyle you do. Fancy cars, tours, private jets, I did whatever I could to make you happy and it still wasn't good enough! You couldn't put your pride down for one second to have my back just for once!" her voice goes high and shaky, but then it goes deathly still and quiet. "Just once..." her eyes closed.

"Jane...when did you...? When did this become personal?" I question, taking a step away from her.

She wipes her tears away "I don't know Edward. Maybe when I fought for you time after time with my father about letting go solo, when you and I started with nothing but a dream, or when I heard the first time you sang." She looks away "Or...the first time we…"

I clear my throat, "Say it."

"Made love," She admits, looking up at me with tear soaked eyelashes.

I take a deep breath and start rubbing my temples "This is not happening." I grit out, walking away from denial. "You've never shown any interest in me. It was you who made up the stupid rule anyway that we would never mix business with pleasure again. How does one drink turn into making love?"

"It wasn't stupid, Edward! I had to do that to protect myself! Yes, of course I would eventually catch feelings for you. I mean we basically see each other every day." She screams, composure slipping.

"I can't do this," I stalk over to the kitchen and pour myself a bottle of whiskey. "I can't listen to another woman professing her love to me. You knew I was married, you knew I had my own personal issues in my marriage, but I never gave you any signs that would string you along." I point out.

"I'm not blaming you." She shouts, crystalline tears streaming down her face and reflecting the light of the studio.

"Then what the hell do you want from me? Why are you telling me all this now?" Her eyes widened in shock at the sound of my tone. She shakes her head and chuckles humorlessly. For a moment all Jane does is stare at the ground. She finds her courage and looks back up at me. "Because, I wanted to get one good look at you before I said goodbye."

"Goodbye?" I repeat incredulously. "What the hell are you talking about?"

Jane sneers. "I'm leaving Edward, I can't do this anymore. I'm not going to continue to put in this much effort for someone who could care less about it. You don't appreciate me. You never have. I've been riding with you for four years and what do I have to show for it? Nothing." She shakes her head.

I slam the whiskey on the table. "I've always made sure your lifestyle was taken care of, just like mine."

She shrugs.. "And what the fuck does that mean? You think I care about money? Fancy, clothes, cars?"

"What girl doesn't?" I roll my eyes.

She startles a laugh. "...Fucking asshole, well, if that's what you think of me, and women, apparently, you really are as stupid as everyone says." Her hands hover over the handle of the door.

"Jane!" I call out.

She stops in the open doorway, facing the outside. "I cared about this brand becoming bigger than it ever could. I cared about being taken seriously as my own boss, hell, I cared about you!" she turns her head just enough so I can see one cheek and one eye. Her voice is softer than I've ever heard her speak, but it's not out of kindness. It's deadly, and pierces my chest with anger and grief. "I thought you were different, but I was wrong. The only person you care for is yourself."

The door clicks shut behind Jane, and for the first time in a long time I actually feel bad. Maybe I had gone about this the wrong way. Feelings of guilt or not, either way I was fucked. I didn't care though. If Jane no longer wanted to be my manager that was just fine. My career was the last thing on my mind. I'd deal with Aro later. The only thing I was focused on was getting my daughter back in my care, but I had a strange feeling about Jane. I had a feeling that this would come back to haunt me. I knew that as much as I hated the thought, I had to talk to Rosalie.

And this time...

About everything.

* * *

**Jacob**

_Beep...beep..._

_Beep...beep..._

Ugh…

Who the hell was the genius that set an alarm that screamed like a banshee? I rose out of bed, rubbed my eyes, and went over to the alarm clock. It read 10:38 A.M in bright neon lights. I guess you could say my attitude rose, because of the lack of sleep I got worrying about Rosalie and Charlotte.

I hoped they were okay. It had been a couple of days and I felt like distance was what Rosalie needed right now. Maybe my sister, Leah, was right. It's better to take things slow. I was glad I didn't leave those flowers. I was still trying to understand the feelings I had. I felt like we were over. We never stayed in contact after she left, and I couldn't lie. Seeing her for the first time in four years reminded me of the pain she caused when by leaving.

...without even a goodbye.

"Hey, egghead!" A pillow flies and hits the back of my head.

"What the hell Seth?" I snap, recognizing his nerve-grating voice immediately.

My little brother Seth throws an apple towards me. I catch it one-handed, just because I can. He came over to stand in front of me, flinging his book bag over his shoulder. "Seth, what the hell are you wearing?" I wonder groggily.

He's got on black fitted jeans, with a dark blue sweater that had freaking _Pikachu_ on it. Suddenly, he frowns. "What? You don't like it? What's wrong with it?" he looks down at himself worriedly.

"Seth, you're seventeen years old. Why are you still wearing clothes you can find at the _GAP_?" I flick him in the forehead.

"The real question is why are you twenty three years old and still living with your mom?" he smirks deviously.

"...shut up. Tell that to the man who is paying your tuition." I chuck my pillow at him, unable to think of a better comeback so early in the morning. Or well, not early. But I haven't been sleeping, and sleep deprivation makes all parts of the day feel like five am. I pause, remember something. "Isn't it time for you to go to school, Seth?"

"Yeah, Leah had to go to work, so you have to take me." Seth explains flippantly.

"Jacob!" Mom calls from the kitchen.

I walk over to the kitchen, spotting my mother cooking breakfast. She smiles when she catches my eye, walking over and affectionately planting a kiss on my cheek. "Tell me you don't plan on holding up in that room for too long. Get in here and have something to eat." She orders, waving a spoon at me.

I pull up a chair, Seth sitting down next to me. I've missed moments like this; having breakfast with my family. Lately it's seemed like work took me away from all that. Ever since my father left, it was up to me to make sure my family was taken care of. My mother's name is Ember Black, a very well-known nurse for Forks Western Hospital. When my father left, Leah and I dropped out of college to take care of mom and Seth. I don't regret making that choice. It was the best thing I could have done. My mother deserved better. Dad leaving was a shock to all of us, but I feel like I took it the hardest. My dad and I were always close. He taught me to hunt, play sports, everything. He was an all-around father, good husband, and great friend. When Leah and I grew up all he could talk about was bringing his family off the reservation and into a proper neighborhood, where we would have better job opportunities, and schooling. Although he loved the reservation and taught us all about our _Quileute_ history, he knew if things stayed the same Leah and I would never had a chance to make it out. The reservation was his life, but above all else, he adored my mother. She was the most beautiful woman he'd ever met. Tan glistening skin, beautiful hazel eyes, and wavy black hair. She was a lot shorter than my dad. They seemed like the perfect couple from a distance until one day he just changed. He grew distant, cold, and eventually heartless.

All I knew was on the night of my graduation my mother and him had a bad fight that escalated extremely fast. He raised his hand one time and I instantly lost it. The fight got so bad, I busted a glass wine and swung it towards my dad, while trying to break the fight up, my mother rushed in the middle between us and the shards tore the left side of her face. She was left with a permanent scar. From that day forward I never talked to my father and to be honest I didn't think I ever would. I knew my mother forgave me, but every time I saw the scar on her face I saw nothing but him, and that only made me grow colder towards him.

"Uhh, earth to Jake?" Seth jokes, waving waffles in my face.

"I will seriously hurt you." I warn. My mother brings over a plate of Pancakes, bacon, and eggs...my favorite.

"Boys!" My mother scowls. I always loved when my mother wears her blue scrubs, it really brings out her eyes...especially when she's mad.

"Busy day today?" I ask.

My mother sighes while grabbing her coat and purse. "This whole COVID-19 has everybody on the rocks. You boys make sure you stay protected. Seth, that goes for you, school, then home. Got it?"

"But mom!" Seth whines.

"Ah-ah, no butts!" She soothes. "Jake, make sure he gets home. Leah will be home early today to cook dinner. I have to work a double tonight."

"Again?" I protest. I get up, walking over to her. "Ma, it's danger-"

My mom raises her hand "_Ah-ah_. No Jacob." She looks over to Seth who's smashing on his food and winks at me "I'll be fine." She whispers.

I give her a hug. "One day, soon, I promise, I'm going to make it so that you won't ever have to step foot in that place again. The only thing you will do is take care of Seth." I swear.

Her eyes widen and a big smile grows on her face "Oh yeah? And who's going to take care of you?"

I shake my head. "Always worrying about everybody but yourself. I'm fine mom." My mother just looks at me, fear and sadness mingling in the depths of her eyes

"What's wrong?" I question.

"You're just like your father. Strong, tough...stubborn." She snickers, "But I know you...you can't hide from me. I know you're hurting inside."

"Mom..." I start, "Please don't."

"I'm sorry all this happened to you, Jacob. To both you and your sister. This wasn't supposed to be your life. I wanted you both in college taking care of your tuition, worrying about which job offer you were going to get. Not here worrying about taking care of us, that's my job! My job is to take care of you."

"I would have done it all over again." I tell her, gently grabbing her shoulders and staring into her eyes.

She shakes her head and forces back tears "You may not see it...but I do. One day, you're going to wake up, and that anger that your holding is going to come out."

"Why are you telling me this? Aren't you happy I helped?" I stand back in astonishment. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. She continued to look down, unshed tears glistening in her eyes. I lift my mother's chin up, and the words she'd been holding back come tumbling forth.

Her lip wobbles. "I love you so much...all of you, more than anything in this world. There's not a day go by that I don't count my blessings for the children he brought in my life. I am one lucky mom." She sighs "But, this should never have happened. You two should have remained kids. This situation was between me and your father. You shouldn't have had to deal with the pain of your father leaving, and taking his place, Jacob." It's the sound of my name that jars me. My stomach burns with pent up anger. I am reminded why I spent so much time away from home.

All these feelings of hatred boil beneath my skin. "I can't do this." I growl, grabbing my sweatshirt off the side of kitchen chairs. "I gotta go."

"Honey, wait-" My mother shouts after me, but I shut the door behind me before I can hear what else she has to say. I jump in the car, heading off to work. I'd completely forgotten about the responsibility of taking Seth to school.

A few moments later, as I'm spinning the wheel of my car, I feel my phone vibrate in my pocket. I take it out, glancing at the caller ID. It's pure instinct to answer.

"Rose?" I question breathlessly, anger fading into shock and kindling hope.

"...Hey Jake." her voice sounds shaky, I notice.

"Where are you?" My speed begins to pick up, my temper forgotten. I wanted to know where she was and if she and Charlotte are okay.

"I need to talk to someone. I didn't know who else to call" I hear her voice crack.

"Is Charlotte okay? Just tell me where you are." I say in a reassuring tone, trying to keep my composure.

"She's fine, Jake. I'm at Alice...and Jasper's house." She whispers. My hands shake. Too many emotions are flooding me. However the worry in my gut drowns out any other feelings I may have been able to focus on.

My eyes turn to steal. "Just text me the address, I'm on my way."

* * *

** I upload every Tuesday! Please Review:)**


	12. Save Me

**Bella**

Tantalizing thoughts in my head

Words that keep bringing up what you said

Your still small voice is the one I ignored once again

I made you a pawn in my game

Knowing you're one that I can't replace

Mirroring scars that you planned for me to escape

Change my life

Lord, can you hear me?

Don't let it take me over

This can't take me over

I know you hold me

But I need you

To save me, save me, save me from this fall

To save me, save me, save me from it all

Save me from myself...

As I strung the last chord on my guitar, I placed it on the side of my bed and knelt down on the ground in a prayer like position.

"I know you can hear me. Even in times when I don't know what to say. I'm so mad, confused, and I feel like I'm going to lose it. What am I supposed to do? I've prayed to you for freedom. Now that I have it, all I can think about is the person who kept me captive. I know I'm not supposed to question you, and I know you can't control my actions, but why did this have to happen to me? Why didn't you love me enough to-" I choked, "Why didn't you love me enough to save me before I-" Suddenly I heard a knock at the door.

"Bella?" It was Alice. I quickly got up and hid my guitar and I called back to her. "Just wanted to let you to know that lunch is ready."

I hear my stomach growl, instantly feeling nauseous. "Uh, sorry Alice. I'm not hungry."

She lets out a huge sigh "Bella it's been two days. You need to eat something." She informs me stubbornly.

Suddenly Rosalie storms in with a bowl of applesauce. She winks over to Alice. "Don't worry, I got it." Alice looked over to me, relief washed with sadness painted onto her face.

"Well, it's good to see you at least." She chirps, walking away.

"If you've come to see a show," I hiss, raising an eyebrow. "You'll be highly disappointed."

Rosalie closes her eyes "I didn't come in here to fight with you, Bella. I just came in to make sure you got some food."

I plop down on my bed, waving her off. She comes closer to me and pulls up a chair. "Don't give me that look!" She scowls. "I know what it's like to not have an appetite. But, if there's one thing I know you'll eat, its applesauce." She takes the spoon and scoops the applesauce, bringing it to my mouth. I reluctantly take the help and when it spills on my shirt I freak out.

"Oh, shit. I'm so sorry. Do you have a napkin?" I panic, looking for a napkin.

"Bella, calm down. You're fine. It's just a stain." She reassures, wiping the stain off.

I look around at all my surroundings and realize I was back in my room in Alice and Jasper's house. I shake my head, sitting back down on the bed. "Fuck." I mumble, stomping the ground.

"Bella, may I touch you?" Rosalie said carefully.

"No!" I gasp. "I mean...I'm ...I..." My body begins to shake. I try to talk, but nothing seems to come out.

"I know you're trying..." She starts, "And you're doing a good job."

I eye her with questionable doubt. "What do you mean? Look at me!" I motion to all of myself, from my matted hair to my quivering knees.

"Everyday..." She says, placing her hand over mine. "I want you to make me a promise. That no matter what, you tell yourself 'I'm getting better'."

"What?" I stop short, frowning.

"Promise me!" She raises her finger, lips quirking. But I can sense the underlining desperation in her voice. It's that desperation combined with the unfamiliarity of having someone care that elicits my agreement. I nod. Rosalie isn't a very emotional person, and neither am I. However, I can tell there's something so real and sweet about this moment.

"Rosalie?"

"Uh huh?" She rubs her lips together, eyes avoiding mine as she plays with the applesauce in her hand. She's embarrassed for showing her emotional side, and it sends a pang in my chest that she'd risk her pride to make me feel better. I take a deep breath, deciding to return the favor.

"If I tell you something, can you promise me to keep it a secret?" I ask.

Thirty minutes later, Rosalie is sitting at the foot of my bed with disgusted look in her eyes.

"So, I mean...what am I supposed to do?" I plead. My legs crossed on my bed. Her face is twisted with horror. You would have thought she'd seen an animal being slaughtered.

"Rosalie," I say, snapping my fingers in her face. She blinks her eyes rapidly and snaps back into reality.

"Bella I...had no idea Emmett was treating you this way. In high school he was always the center of attention and could get any girl he wanted. I mean he was the captain of the football team! Why waste your time with someone if you're going to treat them like you hate them?" She grows frustrated. She looked as if she wanted to say more, but stops herself.

I placed my hand over her hands. "Hey, are you okay?"

Rosalie takes a deep breath and clears her throat. "I'm fine I just...it's a lot to take in Bells..."

I wave her off, "Forget about it." I comfort her.

"No, I didn't mean it like that."

"It's fine Rose, really. The last thing I want to think about is him. I could use a break from drowning in my sorrows"

"Bella, you know, if there's anything I can do please let me know."

I pause, shifting towards her with an eerie calmness inside of myself. "Well, there is one thing..."

Rosalie tilts her head at me.

"There's something I haven't told you. I haven't told anyone. Not even Emmett. I trust that you'll keep quiet."

Rosalie shrugs. "Sure, anything."

I take a deep breath, holding on tight to the hand she gave me, running my thumb over her knuckles."Six months ago...while I was still with Emmett I-"

All of a sudden the doorbell rang. Rosalie looks over to me, standing up slowly. "Stay here."

"Rose, wait!" I call out after her, but she runs out the room and shuts the door behind her.

**Rosalie**

"Jasper, who is it?" I call, rushing down the stairs. I see Charlotte playing with Alice in the living room. It seems as if Alice is teaching her some yoga meditation poses. I can't help but smile at the scene.

Jasper brushes past me and stands in front of us "I want you guys to stay here. Let me handle this."

"Nobody knows we're here." I panic.

Alice stands next to me with Charlotte on her hip. "Don't worry. Everything is going to be fine."

Jasper heads over to the door and motions for us to head back in the living room out of sight.

Alice scoots me over, but I continue to peak over the corner. He opens the door and his eyes widen.

"What are you doing here?" I hear Jasper say in a deep commanding tone. I try to make out the deep husky voice that responds. Charlotte rolls down off of Alice's lap and stands on the side of me. I motion for her to stay quiet, placing a finger over my lips.

"Say whatever you want." the voice threatens. Whoever it is seems highly upset. "But I know she's here! No matter how you feel she is my wife and I have not seen my daughter in two days."

Oh no...

Jasper places a warning hand in front of him as if to calm the person down and suddenly the door bursts open, Edward roaring. "Where is she?"

He's wearing dark jeans with a blue button down shirt. The sunshine from the glass windows on the side of the door shined a light on him. Where the hell has he been? Why does he look so rugged? His hair is uncombed and his shirt is half way buttoned with his chest hair showing.

Charlotte ran towards him. "Daddy!"

Edward breathes a sigh of relief and picks her up. "Oh, thank God." He grabs her and places a tender hand on the back of her head. "Oh, I missed you so much."

"I've missed you too, daddy!" She exclaims, snuggling her pinned curls in Edward's neck. My heart is racing and fear shakes my knees. For a short second I can't really remember why I had brought Charlotte here with me. Maybe it was a mistake. Okay, I admit it, I jumped the gun and I took her away from her father and that was wrong of me. But what was I supposed to do? We couldn't go back to L.A. There was nothing for me there anymore. Ugh, here I am talking about me again. Maybe that was the problem. I was too busy hurting and I didn't see how this would affect my daughter and though he didn't deserve it...I didn't respect Edward's feelings as well.

The only thing I could remember was hearing him confront me over the phone about my whereabouts. I should have thought about this more. Edward peers over to me. Hatred and fear fills his eyes and I can do nothing. I knew he had done wrong, but this time I fucked up.

Jasper walks over to Edward, but I stop him. "No Jasper. It's alright. We need to talk."

Jasper's face was glances between him and I. "...Alright..." He allows. "Married or not, I don't want any craziness in this house. Rosalie, if you need me I'll be right in the kitchen. C'mon, babe." He reluctantly backs away and Alice follows right behind him. Edward kisses Charlotte on the head and places her gently on the ground. Charlotte brings his hand over to mine. We awkwardly take each other's hand and smile over to her.

"Look mommy, daddy's here," she beams. My heart breaks and I hold back my tears. Edward clears his throat as he fights to hold back his anger.

"Charlotte, do mommy a favor and go with your aunt Alice." It's an order, not a request.

She begins to whine. "Why?"

"Because, Daddy and I have to talk," I say sternly.

"But I don't want to be away from daddy anymore!" She begins to cry. Edward squeezes his eyes to hide back his emotions.

"It's okay baby girl" He coos, lowering himself towards her. "Daddy's not going anywhere." He kisses her forehead again, glaring up at me "I'm going to be right here. Just do as your mom says."

"You pinky swear?" She stalls, fighting back her tears. Edward wipes her eyes and holds out his pinky.

"Pinky swear. I'm all yours." He promises.

Alice walks from around the kitchen. I nod towards her. "Charlotte!" She calls out with a gentle smile, "Help me finish baking the cupcakes. You said you were going to be my helper." She tempts.

"As long as daddy gets some!" Charlotte hugs her father's leg tightly.

"Go on little one." He motions. Charlotte races over to Alice and they disappear behind the kitchen door. Once the door closes Edward turns slowly towards me, arms crossed. His glare is sharp and piercing.

"Outside, now." He orders, turning around and heading for the door.

"Excuse me, you want to try that again?" I challenge, mouth agape. He acts more like my boss than my husband!

"You want it done the hard way? Fine let's do it the hard way." He hisses, grabbing my arm and pulling me outside the house, shutting the door behind him.

"Get your hands off of me!" I scowled, pushing him off me. "Edward, do not play with me. I will call all of my friends to kick your damn ass."

"DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW MESSED UP YOU ARE?" He stares yelling at me. I back away, avoiding his gaze. "THIS IS SO FUCKED UP! I WOULD NEVER DO THIS TO YOU!"

"Yeah?! Well, isn't that just convenient for me? There's a lot of things I would never do to you Edward, like I don't know? Just up and leave my family and responsibilities every damn day whenever I want to!"

He points a warning finger at me and gets right in my face. The bastard isn't as intimidating as he thinks. "That gives you no fucking right to take my daughter from me."

"LOOK, I DIDN'T KNOW WHAT ELSE TO DO, OKAY?" I yell, back shoving him away from me. "THERE IS ONLY SO MUCH I CAN TAKE EDWARD!"

Edward shakes his head and runs his hands through his hair. He pauses. Squeezes his eyes shut. Then he turns and punches two buckets of flowers off the porch rail.

"FUCK!" He lets out. He pinched the bridge of his nose and leans against the rail. Moments went by and suddenly his shoulders began to shake and he let out a couple of sniffs.

My eyes widened in shock as I watched him. Never in four years had I ever seen this man cry.

"Edward?" I mumble.

With his left hand still hiding his face, he lifted his right hand up towards me "Just give me a second."

I walked over to him, placing a resigned hand on his back "Edward?" I take his chin and he slowly looks over to me, tears streaming down his face.

"I'm sorry." Is all he keeps repeating. "I'm so sorry Rosalie. For all of it! All of this is my fault!"

"Edward stop," I order desperately, not wishing to see this side of him.

"I fucked up, okay?" He shouts, removing my hands off him. He places his hands on either side of my shoulders. "From the day I placed that ring on your finger I have been nothing but less of a man or husband to you. You didn't deserve any of it."

I had never heard him talk like this. It took me by windstorm. I felt like a huge hole and was punched through my chest. "Edward, please." I beg, not wishing to hear the truth.

"I didn't know what I was doing Rosalie! I didn't know! I was just a kid! I didn't want you to feel like just because we'd done what we'd done I'd just leave you hanging. I just wanted to do right by you, and you didn't deserve any of the consequences that came after!"

"EDWARD STOP!" I said, swinging out of his grasp.

Edward bent on his knees and did nothing but carry on. "My father disowned me. I had nowhere to go. No example of what to do, I just wanted to be the man he never was to my mother! And I just fucked everything all up! You didn't deserve that!"

I begin to cry as my heart slowly shatters. My mouth drops and I let out a huge wail "I just wanted to know why….why would you do this to me? So many nights I cried for you….so many nights I just wanted you home. Even if I wasn't your first choice...why go through it? Why make me feel like this was something you wanted? You made a fool out of me! You made me feel like I was no good! Like I was disgusting! Like I was worthless! Nothing I could do was good enough! Nothing! And now you want to come over here, four years later! After I finally choose to stand up for myself and walk away! Now you want to talk? Now you want to say I'm sorry? What about the nights I've caught you coming home smelling like perfume? The days I had to take care of Charlotte all by myself and I needed you! She needed you! I couldn't do all that by myself! Hell, YOU SHOULD HAVE FELT BAD THEN! No, you don't feel bad! You feel sorry that your actions finally have consequences."

"Rosalie..." Edward pleads, bowing down and placing his hands over my feet "Please...forgive me?"

My heart races and I run both my hands through my hair. "I can't do this! I can't! I can't do this! Just leave me alone!" I kicked him off me, running the hell away from the entire situation.

"ROSE!" he shouts after me.

I run inside the woods and look for an exit way. The sun is beaming and I continue to push past the trees, arms scraped and feet aching. I can feel the tree thorns rip against my flesh and clothes, but I don't care. I just need to get away. Until, I trip over a tree trunk and fall flat on my face like a fool. My body continues to shake and I could do nothing but wail. My tears clouded my vision and I began to sink.

Lord please…

Take this pain away…

_Memory_

**_Four years ago…_**

_Jake smiles over to me, catching the football I threw to him. "You're getting slower." He taunts._

"_Yeah, yeah" I joke, rubbing his head._

"_So, what do you think about doing after we graduate?" Jake smiles while throwing a football over to me. I catch it swiftly and throw it back._

"_Who knows? Maybe, I'll just say fuck it and become a stripper." Jacob glares over to me and I lift my hands innocently. "What?" I whine._

"_That's not funny," He says, grabbing his jacket from the bleachers and walking away from me._

_I run after him._

"_Jacob! C'mon Jake you know I was just joking" I insist, blocking his exit._

_He looked at me with such pureness in his eyes "You just don't get it."_

_I groan. "Get what? That you can't take a joke?"_

"_No, how much you really mean to people. How much you mean to me. As long as I'm alive you'd never have to worry about anything. I'll always be there for you."_

I take my phone out of my pocket and begin to look for Jake's number. The line only rang twice until I heard his voice.

"Rose?"

"...Hey Jake." I croak.

"Where are you?" He demands. He's asking so many questions about Charlotte and I can't keep up. "Just text me the address, I'm on my way."

I looked up at the sky and breathed in the air.

**Bella**

I came downstairs after a while to check and see what everyone's up to. I slowly creep down the stairs. Suddenly, I hear yelling outside. It sounds like Rosalie. Who is she talking to? Why is she outside?

"Alice?" I call out. I don't receive a response. "Jasper!...Charlotte?" I am still only met with silence.

I move cautiously towards the door, my heartbeat picking up pace. By the door there's an umbrella, and I grab it just in case I need to weaponize it. No one knew we were here, so I knew I had to be safe. All of the sudden I heard a thump and footsteps down the porch.

"ROSALIE!" A deep husky voice called out. Who the hell was that? That didn't sound like Jasper or Emmett at all.

"Hello?" I swallow thickly, peering out from the door. The door has curtain over its window and I could see the shadow of a tall, manly figure. "Whoever you are you better leave my sister alone!" Finally, I gather the courage to open the door.

My eyes widen and I can feel the umbrella go limp in my hand. There he stood right in front of me. Eyes just as wide as mine are.

"Edward?" My voice shakes.

**I Upload Every Tuesday:) All Reviews Welcome!**

**Bella's Song Inspiration: "Save me" By Kierra Sheard**


	13. Nice To Meet You

**Bella**

"Edward"

Edward knelt on one knee, his eyes widening as I approached. "Bella," he said nervously, trying to fix his unbuttoned shirt. His hair was unkept, and he seemed out of it. I'd never seen him so—displaced.

_*Memory*_

_4 years ago…_

_Senior Picture Day _

_Eric and Jessica pulled me towards the photo booth as I shied away from the studio's UV lights a few feet away. I'd been third in the sea of bodies making up the line. _

"_I can't believe my mom made me wear a dress! I look like a nun," I whined, trying to hide behind Eric. _

_Rolling his eyes, he took my shoulders and firmly planted me before him, "Girl, if you don't get a grip! I told you to go shopping with us, but no! You had band practice."_

_Jessica laughed, "Yeah, and I mean what's the big deal, anyway? It's not like you're even going to buy a yearbook."_

_I pushed them away. "It doesn't matter. _People_ will, and I don't want to go down as the band girl who dressed like a faultless church model. Regardless of what you two say, I do have style."_

_Eric's mouth pinned in a straight line as he shared glares with Jessica. _

_I shrugged my shoulders, "What?"_

_Jessica wrapped my arm around my shoulder "I don't think skulls and black skinny jeans classify as a 'fashion statement', Bells."_

"_Or style," Eric added._

_I waved them off, "And what do you guys know? Nothing. "_

_Suddenly, we each heard a group of people laughing behind us. We turned our backs to see what was happening before Jessica gasped. "Oh my God! Is that Edward Cullen?"_

_Out of nowhere, a shaggy haired Cullen, with a big guitar strapped behind his back, made his way over to the photographer. Skipping the blazer, he wore a black and white suit with a patterned bowtie to match. _

_Wow. He looks so amazing_, I thought, _I'd never seen him wear a suit before. He cleans up nice. Then again, he always looked nice. At least to me._

_The people continued their onslaught of laughter, and he continued pushing past the mockery. Making it to the front, he and the photographer exchanged words as he pulled the picture from an envelope. It wasn't long until the photographer raised his voice, "Listen kid, you think you're the only person that wants a reshoot? I'd be more than happy to help! But you'll need to step back in line and pay the twenty dollar fee like the rest of them." _

_Edward glanced at the obnoxious crowd behind him, his eyes filled with embarrassment and shame. I didn't think he expected the man to get so aggressive. His attention focused back to the photographer as he put his photo back in the envelope. "The only reason why you're doing this is because you know who my father is."_

_The man's face flatlined as he took a step closer to Edward. He mumbled, "—and just what are you going to do about it?"_

_Edward backed away slowly, keeping his gaze trained on him until turning around. Something prompted me to go after him, but I stopped. _

_Jessica nudged me. "Where do you think he goes? Nobody ever sees him around school a lot, except for class. Not even lunch."_

_I shook my head, "I'm not sure, but wherever he goes. I'm sure he feels safer there than here."_

Edward rose from the ground and looked back towards the woods, "Isabella! Um, yeah, I just—I'm sorry. Rosalie ran out in the woods. I—think I should go check on her."

"Wait," I protested. My response was so sudden that even I was taken aback.

Edward hesitated and continued looking at me as if I were a ghost. He seemed nervous and fidgety. "Yes?"

"Um," I placed my hand behind my ear. _What the hell are you doing, Bella? _ I stuck my hand awkwardly towards the house. "Can you—just come in for a sec?"

He glanced towards the woods, then back at me. "Sure?" he agreed. He tiptoed in the house as I closed the door quietly behind me.

This seemed so surreal for me. I used to have the biggest crush on this man, all those nights—in high school—thinking about what to say if I ever got the chance, vanished. _Well, I mean why wouldn't it vanish. He's Rosalie's husband now. _

"Listen," I started, my breathing now short, "I know I may come off as a bit standoffish and creepy. But, I just wanted to say thank you."

Edward's face burrowed in confusion. "I'm sorry, did you just say creepy?"

"Uh, yeah."

Puzzled, Edward shook his head. "I'm sorry, why on earth would I find you creepy?" He continued studying me as I tried shying away from his gaze. It had been two days since I'd been here, and I refused to look myself in the mirror scared about what I'd see. However, I knew I had a huge knot on my eye and I didn't want anyone else staring at it.

"Excuse me?" I paused.

"Isabella Swan, right?" He said my name with such grace and smoothness. In fact, no one has ever said my name that way. It gave me chills. I never even knew he knew my full name. Rosalie must've done a whammy on him but left out the most important detail.

"Yes, but I prefer Bella."

He cleared his throat, "Oh, yes, of course. My apologies."

"I made it awkward, didn't I?" I panicked, "I'm sorry, It's just my father was the only person who use to call me that and I—"

"Whoa, whoa, hey. It's okay. I totally get it," he said, raising his hands in surrender. "Just Bella. I got it. No pressure."

"Oh, sorry—"

"Hey," he whispered, approaching me with grace, "enough with the 'sorry' okay? Please, as long as I am here, feel free to say what you want. There's no need to be afraid, especially not of me."

My stomach fluttered. _Wow. _In that very moment, all my fears, thoughts, and emotions seemed to cease. There was something about him I couldn't put my finger on. Not only was he as beautiful as a Greek God. He was so sweet and peaceful. It was the strangest feeling. In his presence I felt—safe. Suddenly, I winced as he stuck his hand out.

"Oh, I'm—"

"No, no," I shook his hand, "it's fine, I'm just learning."

Edward's face saddened, "please forgive me."

"It's fine. I get it. Really. Listen, I didn't bring you in here to take up too much of your time. I just bought you in here to thank you." Edward placed his hands in his pockets and continued to look down at the ground. "Really, I can't explain the embarrassment I feel, but, I spent too many months feeling ashamed. It almost cost me my life. Now, it's time for me to feel empowered and take help as a sign of strength."

Edward's eyes lifted in astonishment, "That was very powerful."

I laughed shyly, "Don't get used to it"

Edward couldn't fight his smile. "If I'd known you were the funny, inspirational sister I would have come to you years ago," he joked, "but, seriously it's no trouble at all. I hope that that is the first and very last time you see me react that way."

"Trust me, you won't have to, but as for me, some things don't always end up in fairytales."

"I'm all out of fairytales," he shrugged, "trust me. You're not alone in that."

I looked up at him. He stared at me with so much intensity that it made me curious. I wondered if this was the same way he stared at Rosalie. If it was, no wonder why she was so intense herself.

"Well, for once it feels good not to be alone," I said, feeling a sense of relief. I couldn't hold back from laughing. For a minute, I forgot what that was like.

Edward smiled. "Yeah, it does. Can I ask what's so funny?"

"I'm sorry, it's—since I've been here, I've kept myself locked in a room. My sister's and Jasper have been trying to get me to talk and eat, but I've got to admit that talking to you—in just a short time—has been the most comfortable I've felt."

His eyes widened in shock. "Really?" he asked in disbelief. "I definitely don't have that effect on people. Maybe anger, but not—" He laughed with me, "Relief. However, I wish it wasn't like that. I wish I was more like—you"

"Me?" I asked doubtfully. "What could anybody possibly want that I have?"

"Courage," he said without hesitation, "I wish I had the courage to admit my faults and stand in my truth. No matter how ashamed or how hurtful it may be."

I wanted to rebuttal, but I found myself speechless. Yet another thing that took me by surprise. "I spent a lot of years sulking up to everyone's perfect ideology of me. After a while, I began to be that person, refusing my wants and desires."

"I mean, I know you don't look it right now." I poked at him, "But, aren't you a famous pop singer? It's been a while since I've listened to the radio, but your music is fantastic. You and Rosalie have a big house, fancy cars, a beautiful daughter, I mean what else could you want? You can buy whatever your missing."

Edward nodded. "That right there."

"What?"

Edward turned around and eyed the cabin very steadily, avoiding eye contact. "People always see what they wish they could have, but they don't see behind closed doors, what it took to get it. What it continues to take from you." He paused. "Everything doesn't always appear as they seems Bella."

"True," I said, "But if it's not what it seems, then don't become a part of the illusion that makes it seem that way. Be the first to open the door that allows people to see what's behind the face."

"How do you do that?"

I stuck my right hand up. "Hi, I'm Edward Cullen, and there's more to me that meets the eye."

Edward smirked.

I continued the skit. "And I'm hiding a lot of skeletons in my closet."

He laughed. "Skeletons? Nah, more like bodies." I busted into hysterics.

"Well," I reached my hand out, "Hi, Edward Cullen. It's really nice to meet you, and your—bodies."

Edward clasped my hand. Suddenly, an electric bolt shot up our arms and we gasped. "Did you feel that?" he asked. I nodded slowly. "Well, it's nice to meet you too Bella, along with all of your skeletons."

I laughed. "I've always been a big fan of them. I'm not scared of them at all."

Edward rolled his eyes in disbelief. "Who are you? I would have never thought you were like this."

"Yikes, I hope that's a good thing. Most people either find me offensive, or downright disturbing."

"No, no," He waved, "you're quite—_perfect._"

Our eyes met for the final time until we both realized our surroundings. Edward cleared his throat and I fidgeted with my hair. "I um—I meant you're a perfect person. A perfect person to like, talk to and hang out with. Like a friend."

"Of course," I lied, "yeah, I know what you meant. But I better get back up there. Alice is probably waiting on me. Good thing they didn't hear you and Rosalie."

"Yeah," he said walking over towards the door, "I really need to talk to her"

"Just remember to take a deep breath and be yourself. Don't hide. She is, after all, your wife. I'm sure whatever you guys are going through she'll understand. Just give her a chance."

He looked at me as if he wanted to say something yet couldn't.

"Well, it was nice to finally meet you Ms. Swan"

I gave a fake curtsy. "Pleasures all mine, oh and hey, dinner usually starts around eight. If you'd like to come, you're more than welcomed, I know Charlotte would be so happy."

"I would have to check with Rosalie first," he said—voice shaky.

"Charlotte's your daughter too, Edward," I said, "no father needs permission to be there."

Edward's face widened, and for a moment, I thought I'd said something wrong. "Thank you," he breathed, "really—thank you. I needed to hear that."

"Not a problem, Cullen. I hope you can make it."

"I'll be there," he blurted, "count me in"

I smiled. "Don't worry about Rosalie. Trust me, I got your back." Edward walked to the door before hesitating.

"Thanks again, Bella. See you at eight." You'd think he'd won the lottery.

I waved towards him and politely closed the door "See 'ya!"

As the door closed, I pressed my back against it before sliding to the ground. "I just talked to Edward Cullen" was the only thing I could say.

_Whew, no matter what happens tonight, I just hope that drama will be nonexistent._

**Jasper**

"So, you're saying to me that Beyonce is a better dancer than Michael Jackson?" I snorted, placing clean dishes into the cupboard.

"Duh," she shrugged. I laughed, shaking my head.

"Figures."

Alice gasped as she slapped my shoulder. I loved when we had our music debates. It reminded me of the many memories shared over the years. Even though I was a cop, I felt like my first love was always music. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means that you crazed Beyonce fans let things go over your head. There is nothing she can do wrong in your eyes. I mean, it's to the point where you compared the King of Pop against a Queen of what? R&B? Pop? What exactly is her genre?"

Alice placed a hand over her heart. "Jasper Hale. Did you seriously just ask me that? And how am I in the wrong? It's my opinion."

"You've—as you put it—compared where there's no competition. Michael Jackson is a legend. Period. There is no competition!"

She rolled her eyes, "Whatever." Suddenly, she peered out the kitchen window and became frozen with shock.

"Alice?" I questioned, walking over to her. I checked the same direction but saw nothing—only a big apple tree and the woods.

"Do you think my family can coexist again? I mean, after everything that has happened, I just don't feel the love anymore. Almost like everyone is just shut off from each other."

I held her waist from behind, planting a kiss on her shoulder. "You know, I never really thought about it. But, now that I have, I can say things aren't going to be easy. You're going to have to come up with a solution that will allow everyone to be on the same page."

She threw her dish rag in the sink while placing a hand on her hips. "I know, but how? We can't just go on like this. Bella hides in her room, Rosalie merely eats and keeps Charlotte entertained. Bella just won't eat. We should do something about this—something fun, perhaps? That would take everybody's mind off things."

"You know what my mother used to do when me and my dad argued? She would literally just have us fight it out."

Alice glared at me, crossing her arms. "And how is _that_ going to work?"

"Oh, I don't know, but it worked for us." I shrugged, oblivious to her irritation.

"Jasper!" she protested.

"Look, I got nothing—sorry!"

She snapped her fingers. "I got it. Why don't we play a board game or something?"

"Babe, your sisters are twenty-four, not three," I added, munching on an Oreo cookie.

"I don't see you coming up with anything better," she said. By this time, I was three cookies in, face full of crumbs. "Hey, wait a minute."

"What is it?" I said, Oreo crumbs tumbling from my mouth.

"We should go out! You know, like a club. That way we could get beautiful, get our hair and nails done. It'll be perfect!"

"Babe, I don't think that's such a great idea."

She pouted, "And why not?"

"One, Rosalie is Edward Cullen's wife, it would cause too much of a scene and Bella is just—well Bella."

Alice waved me off. "Oh, pish posh. They're going whether they like it or not. You'll see. We'll have a great time. Besides, it'll be like the old days."

I lifted my hands in defeat. "Just be safe, that's all I ask."

Alice ran up to me with a barrage of kisses. "Thanks for understanding, babe. I will."

"Yeah, yeah," I slyly slid my hand over her ass and slapped it. "Just remember to come back to me."

"Always," she said, "come on. Dinner is almost ready. Can you wake Charlotte up for me? I gotta find Rosalie. She never came back from her intense session with Edward. I wonder if she's okay."

"I'm sure she is. Don't worry about it, babe. Finish up here and I'll grab them both." Alice danced away towards the dining room to set up. As I walked over to the door, I noticed that it was cracked open.

"Hmph," I mumbled, scratching my head, "that's weird."

My phone buzzed, snatching me from the moment. I grabbed it and read the caller ID. The hair on my neck nearly leaped off my skin as the message read:

**From: Maria**

**Message: We need to talk.**

* * *

**I upload every ****Tuesday****:) All Reviews Welcome! Stay Safe #FuckCorona**


	14. Author's Note

**Author's Note:**

**Good Evening All,**

I hope all of you are staying inside and keeping yourselves safe. I pray all is well with your families and that God will be the source of your comfort and peace in this difficult time. Lately, I have had upcoming projects that have been a little hectic for me to continue to keep updating. So, for now "I'm in love with someone else" will be put on pause. I've noticed I haven't been getting alot of feedback from the story, and I decided that I should take a step back for a minute to re-evaluate how everything will unfold. I love writing for fanfiction and I do not plan to quit the story. Also, I do not say all of this out of sympathy. I just feel like authors could use a break too, ya know?

I've recently created a Youtube Channel, (which has been my all time dream), where friends, peers, followers, and reader's who've followed me through my fanfiction journey can see what I've been up to. If you would like to join the Pride, and see what I've been up up to I will leave the link in my profile bio. Or you can type in "Kelle Jemarie" in Youtube's search engine. I should pull right up, (I'll be the girl with the short cut and nails LOL).

**(SUBSCRIBE & Comment to let me know you're here from fanfic)**

**All hateful, weird comments will be blocked!**

I will keep you posted:) Till Next Time Pride. Chao.


End file.
